


Пять раз, когда Сара Криспино пыталась найти себе бойфренда, и один раз, когда она не стала этого делать

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: ББ-квест 2018 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Slash, F/F, Happy Ending, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Альтернативное название текста: Финал Гран-при, в котором Сара Криспино думала, что ее жизнь – фейковый гет, а на самом деле она оказалась фемслэшем в стиле «френдз ту лаверз».





	Пять раз, когда Сара Криспино пыталась найти себе бойфренда, и один раз, когда она не стала этого делать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five times Sara Crispino tried to get a boyfriend, and one time she didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145570) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



> Эпизодически встречается нецензурная лексика.

— Сара, — осторожно спросила Мила, — а тебе никогда не приходило в голову, что твой брат немного... странноватый.

Сара, которая только что потратила двадцать минут на международный разговор с Флоренцией и умудрилась наконец заверить Мики, что благополучно добралась в Барселону, слегка склонила голову и удивленно уставилась на Милу. 

— Это Мики-то? Ну, он же просто заботливый старший брат.

— У меня тоже есть старший брат, и... нет, — сказала Мила. — Я, конечно, не говорю, что верю в слухи...

— Слухи? — вытаращила глаза Сара. Мила неловко хохотнула и ничего не ответила. 

— А-а, эти слухи. — Сара невинно надула губы. — Насчет того, что мы трахаемся? 

Мила кашлянула.

— Да. То есть — конечно, вы ничего подобного не делаете! Просто...

— Это неправда, — пояснила Сара, чувствуя, что в этой ситуации важно расставить все точки над «и». — Я ему разок предложила, но он отказался. 

Ужас на лице Милы напомнил ей об очень похожем выражении лица Мики, как раз после того самого предложения. 

— То есть — на самом-то деле я не собиралась с ним спать, просто хотела проверить, как он отреагирует. 

Мила какое-то время на нее молча смотрела, а потом разразилась хохотом и похлопала по плечу.

— Ладно, забираю свои слова обратно. Вы оба странные.

Сара высунула язык.

— Ты меня уже столько времени знаешь — и до тебя только что дошло? 

— Ну, странности тоже бывают разные... — Мила осеклась, явно не в состоянии подобрать эпитет, который описывал бы Сарины отношения с братом и при этом не звучал оскорбительно. Сара бы, впрочем, в любом случае не оскорбилась — она прекрасно понимала, как это выглядит со стороны. — Я просто рада, что ты приехала сюда без него.

— Поверь мне — а уж я-то как рада. Я очень люблю Мики, и он просто хочет меня защитить, но... Я ему сказала, что нам обоим нужно больше самостоятельности, и он пытается, но... над этим еще работать и работать. Особенно дома и на тренировках, когда мы постоянно путаемся друг у друга под ногами. Наверное, он просто забывает о том, что у меня еще и собственная жизнь должна быть... Бог знает, как он отреагирует, когда я начну с кем-нибудь встречаться.

— Сара, — серьезно сказала Мила, — пожалуйста, скажи мне, что уже встречалась с кем-нибудь.

— Нет, — с горечью ответила Сара. — Мне двадцать два, и у меня никогда не было бойфренда. Из-за моего глупого брата.

— Это просто трагедия, и я не собираюсь это терпеть, — решительно заявила Мила. — Как только мы заселимся в отель, я тебе найду горячего парня для не менее горячего секса.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но сексом-то как раз заняться не проблема. Чего я не хочу — так это встречаться с кем-нибудь тайком, за спиной у брата, понимаешь? 

— Тебе определенно нужно, чтобы брат не был таким ненормальным...

— Мила. 

Мила знала, что Саре не нравится, когда она говорит про Мики гадости, какой бы справедливой ни была ее критика.

— Ладно, ладно, — тут же сдала назад Мила. — Но если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится, чтобы я его приструнила, я вся в твоем распоряжении. И, кстати... — Она склонилась к Саре совсем близко. Он нее чуть пахло потом после долгого перелета из России, а еще приятным цветочным оттенком дезодоранта. Этот запах напомнил Саре Милу сразу после прокатов — довольную и разгоряченную. — Значит, ты все-таки занималась с кем-то тайком сексом? Я его знаю? 

Сара подвинулась еще ближе, чтобы шепнуть ответ Миле на ухо. Не похоже было, чтобы водитель такси говорил по-английски, но дополнительная осторожность никогда не помешает.

— Ну да, несколько раз с Крисом.

— Кристофом Джакометти? До или после того, как у него было что-то с Виктором? 

— Да, наверное, одновременно. Крис всегда говорил, что отношения его не интересуют. Меня это полностью устраивало, и с Крисом было весело, но... Теперь мне нужен кто-то понадежнее — кто-то, кто сможет осадить Мики, когда он начнет психовать по этому поводу.

Мила присвистнула.

— Понадежнее, говоришь? Что-то не припомню ни одного такого парня в нашем окружении.

— Вот и я о чем, — вздохнула Сара, откинувшись на сиденье.

Любопытно: каждый город уникален, но рядом с аэропортом все они выглядят одинаково. Склады и линии железной дороги, мелькавшие за окном, были неотличимы от тех, что Сара видела в Москве и Осаке. Вывески, конечно, были на испанском, а не на русском или японском, но смысл у них был такой же. В конце концов, информация в них адресовалась тем же самым людям: туристам, торговцам и спортсменам вроде нее — людям, которых которые путешествовали по всему миру по разным причинам, но всегда натыкались на одни и те же виды.

Однако чем дальше они отъезжали от аэропорта, тем больше менялся городской пейзаж. Парки и пальмы вдоль гавани, в которой блестела вода; оживленные улицы и старинные здания, напоминавшие ей о доме. Барселона — настоящая Барселона — казалась очень интересным местом.

Саре стало любопытно, добрался ли уже до отеля Макс. Она отправила его вперед с частью своего багажа, пока пыталась отвязаться от Мики по телефону. Наверное, он уже зависает в баре с другими тренерами, радуясь, что на этот раз ему предстоит работать с Криспино в единственном экземпляре, а не с ними обоими. Вообще-то здорово, что все его внимание в финале будет сосредоточено только на ней. 

— А я? — спросила Мила, когда они выехали из города и направились к скучным пригородам, застроенным отелями и торговыми центрами. Почти приехали.  
Сара удивленно на нее посмотрела. О чем это они говорили?

— Я вполне могу притвориться твоей девушкой, — предложила Мила, глядя в окно. — Это поможет Мики смириться с мыслью, пока ты не найдешь кого-то, кто тебе по-настоящему понравится. 

Какая все-таки Мила душка! Сара рассмеялась.

— Я думала, ты встречаешься исключительно со здоровенными мускулистыми парнями. 

Сара видела мельком пару бывших Милы — и решила, что подругу привлекли именно мускулы, потому что больше в них ничего интересного не было.

— Так и ты вон какая мускулистая! — Мила повернулась и ткнула пальцем Саре в живот. Та, захихикав, шлепнула ей по руке. Сара никогда не думала о том, чтобы встречаться с девушками. Ни одна ни разу не демонстрировала ей свой интерес, в отличие от постоянно преследовавших парней, так что и зачем заморачиваться? И на притворные свидания она тоже никогда не ходила — а может, зря? Сара посмотрела на улыбку Милы и подумала, как ей нравится проводить время с подругой. Вот Мила бы точно не дала Мики запугать ее. Но, к сожалению...

— Спасибо, — сказала она, — я правда ценю твое предложение. Но Мики наверняка подумает, что наша «близкая дружба» — это очень миленько. Он только из-за парней заводится.

— Аххх, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! — Для человека, пристегнутого ремнем безопасности, Мила очень правдоподобно изобразила обморок: растеклась на сидении и, запрокинув голову, посмотрела искоса на Сару. — Так почему бы не обзавестись настоящей девушкой? Или тебя в этом смысле девушки не интересуют? 

— Потому что он не имеет право права меня контролировать! — сердито ответила Сара. — Суть-то в том, чтобы поставить его на место, а не играть по его правилам. И... Я не знаю! У меня не так уж много было возможностей, чтобы выяснить, кто мне вообще нравится. Но определенно не было еще ни одной девушки, которая бы украла мое сердце.

— Ага, — понимающе кивнула Мила, — значит, парень такой был? 

Сара почувствовала, что краснеет.

— Да, в общем, какая разница? Пока Мики так себя ведет, он кого угодно от меня отпугнет. А он не прекратит так себя вести, пока я не провстречаюсь с кем-нибудь достаточное время, чтобы он к этому привык. Так что... Оставаться мне одинокой всю жизнь! 

— Вот уж сомневаюсь, — сообщила Мила. — А, вот и отель! 

— Вот этот, большой и блестящий? — вытянула шею Сара.

— Нет, следующий.

— А.

Жаль — тот, блестящий, был очень симпатичный.

Но, в общем, вот и все. Она прибыла на финал. Через несколько дней все будет кончено, и она вернется домой с золотом, или с серебром, или, может, вообще ни с чем. 

Когда они совсем приблизились к отелю, Сара увидела разноцветную толпу фанов, тусующихся у входа в надежде усмотреть любимых фигуристов.

Одна девушка взволнованно ахнула, когда они выбрались из такси.

— Вы же Мила Бабичева?

  


Сара почувствовала гордость одновременно с раздражением. Да, Мила — потрясающая фигуристка, третье место в рейтинге ИСУ среди женщин-одиночниц. Но разве четвертое место в мировом рейтинге не заслуживает хотя бы самой капельки обожания?

— Собственной персоной, — сообщила Мила, изящно кланяясь.

— О боже! — воскликнула девушка, взбудораженно подпрыгивая. — А Юрий с вами?

— Он в другом такси, — ответила Мила, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. — Наверное, в пробке застряли.

— Ах, — печально отвернулась девушка. — Спасибо.

И она вернулась к толпе фанаток с кошачьими ушками на головах, которые держали плакаты «Юрий Плисецкий» и с надеждой смотрели в сторону входа на парковку.

— На здоровье, — пробормотала Мила.

— Да что такого особенного в этом мальчишке? — поинтересовалась Сара, чувствуя, наверное, легкое облегчение от того, что Милу тоже проигнорировали. — У нас с Мики тоже есть фанаты, но не так, чтобы целая армия.

— Он очень симпатичный. Особенно на расстоянии, когда не слышно, что он говорит.

Сара ободряюще похлопала ее по спине.

— Ты и симпатичнее, и раздражаешь меньше. Зато нам не придется пробиваться к входу через толпу.

В фойе отеля было не так многолюдно, как у входа, и им не пришлось стоять в большой очереди, чтобы зарегистрироваться. Судя по всему, тут был бассейн на крыше, хотя Сара не могла себе представить, чтобы кто-то отважился плавать там в декабре.

— Слушай, а что ты думаешь насчет Пхичита? — спросила Мила, которая зарегистрировалась первой и теперь ждала Сару. — В плане свиданий? 

— Ну... он ничего, наверное, — сказала Сара. — А что?

— Эй, Пхичит! — тут же закричала Мила. — Хочешь сходить на свидание с Сарой? 

Сара посмотрела в направлении, куда унеслись крики Милы. Их уткнувшийся в телефон адресат сидел в кресле, спрятанном за большой багажной тележкой. Пхичит поднял голову и, увидев, как Мила ему машет, соскочил с места и подбежал к ним.

Сара совсем плохо знала Пхичита, но, глядя сейчас на него в движении, подумала, что задница-то у него очень даже ничего.

— Что? — спросил он. — Я не расслышал.

— Я спросила, не хочешь ли ты сходить на свидание с Сарой, — повторила Мила, солнечно улыбаясь.

Пхичит ответил такой же солнечной улыбкой и перевел взгляд с Милы на Сару.

— Ну, наверное, Сара может и сама у меня об этом спросить? 

Он явно думал, что Мила его поддразнивает, но при этом, судя по всему, эта идея не казалась ему такой уж ужасной.

Саре тоже. Пхичит — симпатичный и вроде бы вполне милый. Еще и талантливый к тому же — они, наверное, могли бы чему-то друг у друга научиться. Хотя раньше она даже не думала смотрела в его сторону, потому что милые мальчики — не ее формат, и она никогда бы не смогла воспринимать его серьезно. Ей хотелось встречаться с парнем, от которого сердце заходится, как сумасшедшее. Однако же Пхичит вполне подойдет в качестве компании на несколько свиданий, пока все не разъедутся по домам. 

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Пойдешь со мной на свидание? 

Он продолжал улыбаться, но взгляд стал острее.

— Это ты хочешь брату досадить? Или я тебе правда нравлюсь? 

Упс. Не только талантливый, но и умный. Отличная будет партия для какой-нибудь другой девушки. Саре стало так неловко, что пришлось отвернуться. 

— Ну, я... не испытываю к тебе антипатии.

Он рассмеялся. 

— Тогда извини, но нет. Я к тебе тоже не испытываю антипатии, но, думаю, мы оба заслуживаем большего, да? 

— Наверное, — мрачно ответила Сара. Проследив взглядом за его удаляющейся спиной, она изо всех сил пнула стойку. — Ну вот, только время зря потратили.

— Пфф, — сказала Мила. — Мы же только начали!

В итоге они расположились на кровати в номере Милы. Было немного странно находиться здесь без Мики. Обычно на соревнованиях они с братом общались в их общем номере, обсуждали программы и просто болтали о том, как прошел день. Проводить время с Милой было тоже здорово, но немного непривычно. Не хуже, просто по-другому.

— Я теперь твой верный второй пилот, — заявила Мила. — Умру, но раздобуду тебе парня для свидания до конца финала. Я здесь, а Мики в Италии — ну идеально же.

— К тому же, если ты умрешь, у меня будет на одну соперницу меньше, — сказала Сара. — Так что я в любом случае в выигрыше.

— Ха. — Мила встала с кровати и вытащила из мини-бара маленькую бутылочку вина, после чего плюхнулась обратно и сделала глоток. — Ну, давай рассмотрим кандидатуры. Юра слишком молод, так? 

— Да уж конечно. Восемнадцать плюс, пожалуйста. И сильно старше тридцати тоже не надо. — Так-то можно было бы подумать о тренерах, но... нет, просто нет.

— Как насчет Отабека? 

—Э... А можно все-таки чуть побольше плюса к восемнадцати? Ну, положи его в кучку «возможно». 

— Так, ну ладно. — Мила задумчиво постучала пальцем по подбородку. —Вряд ли ты захочешь влезать в то, что происходит между Виктором и Юри — что бы там у них ни происходило... А как насчет Эмиля? Вы же дружите, так? 

— Конечно. Но я уверена, что он и не хочет ничего, кроме дружбы. Он каждый раз так удивляется, когда Мики ревнует. Да и вообще, он же в Чехии сейчас. 

— Ррр! — Мила рухнула головой на подушки. — Сложно! 

— Угу, — согласилась Сара, похлопав Милу по ноге. — Но я ценю твою помощь.

— А может, нам с другого конца посмотреть? Ты говорила, что тебе кто-то нравится? 

— Ничего я такого не говорила. 

Мила просто приподняла брови и молча на нее уставилась. Сара продержалась две секунды.

— Ладно, Сынгыль. Такой секси! И только представить себе, как он теряет контроль и оказывается у твоих ног...

Сама Сара такое представляла неоднократно.

— Ух ты, тебе удалось его разговорить? — удивилась Мила.

— Нет! Он все время меня посылает. Но я просто уверена, что внутри него прячется настоящий зверь. 

— А ты ему звонить пробовала? Может, он сейчас такой весь из себя одинокий в своей Корее. У меня и телефон его есть, если тебе нужно.

Сара схватила Милу за руки и поцеловала их.

— ОБОЖЕДА! 

Сара стащила у Милы бутылку и сделала большой глоток, слушая длинную серию гудков, которые издавал телефон при соединении с Кореей. Счет ей за этот месяц придет — ого-го. 

Когда Сынгыль наконец ответил, голос у него был заспанный — и еще более сексуальный, чем обычно. До Сары запоздало дошло, что в Сеуле сейчас около шести утра.

— Кто это? — спросил он мрачно. Хотя когда он говорил другим тоном?

— Сара Криспино, — сообщила она, пытаясь и сама выдать в голосе максимально сексуальные нотки.

В ответ в трубке сначала помолчали, а потом раздался вопрос:

— Зачем ты мне звонишь?

— Чтобы... сказать «привет»? 

— Привет. Пока, — сказал он и отключился.

Сара со всей силы отбросила телефон на кровать.

— Вот сволочь! 

— Да пошел он! — от души присоединилась Мила, от чего Саре немного полегчало. Да и вообще — разве ей хотелось встречаться с человеком, которому она так активно не нравилась? 

Она потянулась было к бутылке, но с досадой обнаружила, что та уже пуста. 

— Спущусь в бар, возьму нам еще вина.

— Хороший план, — одобрила Мила.

— Я же тебе говорил, что отношения — это не по моей части, — сообщил Крис, неохотно подняв голову со стола. Сара увидела его в темном углу бара, где он пил в гордом одиночестве, и решила, что почему бы заодно не попробовать. Но, похоже, шансы у нее были невелики. — В прошлом году было весело, но сейчас я не в настроении.

— Да это бы ничего не значило, — сказала Сара. — Мы бы просто притворились, что встречаемся, чтобы Мики привык и смирился. 

Крис был офигительный, и для свиданий на одну ночь — просто идеальный вариант, но для настоящих отношений ей хотелось хотя бы капельку романтики.

— То есть именно тот тип заморочек, который я старательно пытаюсь избегать, — подытожил Крис, подняв на нее взгляд. — Минус все веселье. Нет уж, спасибо.

В бокале у него плескалось что-то коричневое и густое, и он сделал глоток. 

— Кто бы там что ни думал, я не мечтаю о том, чтобы играть роль статиста в отношенческих драмах у каждого фигуриста, с которым мне доводилось переспать. 

Крис сердито уставился на бокал, словно тот нанес ему личное оскорбление.

— Э... Ты в порядке? — обеспокоилась Сара.

— Я-то лучше всех, — заявил Крис, выпрямляясь и салютуя ей бокалом. — Sto bene. Исключительно о вас беспокоюсь. Я что, единственный, кого волнует фигурное катание?

— Меня очень даже волнует! Но это не значит, что меня не могут волновать люди! 

— А уж меня-то как люди волнуют! Именно поэтому так бесит, когда они начинают делать глупости — например, ни с того ни с сего уходят в тренеры. — Он наставил на Сару обвиняющий палец. — Ты-то не собираешься никуда уходить, а? 

— Совершенно точно нет. Как раз одна из причин, по которой я хочу, чтобы мы с Мики больше времени проводили отдельно, это то, что мы не даем друг другу по-настоящему раскрыться на льду.

— А! — Крис улыбнулся и, откинувшись на стуле, бросил на нее взгляд из-под ресниц. — Вот теперь ты меня чуть не соблазнила. Рад, что у тебя все в порядке с приоритетами. — Он лениво качнул бокалом в ее сторону. — Хочу увидеть, на какое катание ты будешь способна, когда избавишься от всех ограничений.

— Я и сама этого хочу, — сказала Сара.

  


Было немного грустно проснуться в номере одной, особенно с ощущением легкого похмелья. Впрочем, когда Сара спустилась к завтраку, все одиночество как рукой сняло. Ресторан отеля был буквально забит знакомыми людьми, к тому же она сразу заметила Милу. Та помахала Саре, приглашая присоединиться за столик, где она сидела с русским хореографом Лилией.

За завтраком в основном болтали Мила и Сара, хотя и Лилия предприняла попытку продемонстрировать дружелюбие, когда Мила отошла за десертом. Весьма своеобразно, правда.

— И давно вы последний раз занимались балетом? — поинтересовалась она.

— Несколько лет назад, — призналась Сара. — Мы с Мики занимались в Танцевальном центре Флоренции, но в основном джазовыми и бальными танцами.

— Джаз, — презрительно скривилась Лилия. — Так я и знала. Вам надо снова подумать о балете. У вас красивое катание, но потенциал вы полностью не раскрываете. У меня есть в Милане одна подруга, Ольга...

— Лилия, что за помощь конкурентам! — возмутилась Мила, возвращаясь с тарелкой, на которой горкой возвышались фрукты. — И не надо этих тренерских разговорчиков за столом с утра пораньше.

— Пфф. За столом вы, молодежь, хоть какое-то время сидите спокойно. И к вопросу о балетной подготовке, Мила. Юрий, полагаю, полностью раскроет своей потенциал в этом сезоне, так что ты будешь следующей, за кого я возьмусь как следует.

— Я могу отказаться? 

— Нет, — улыбнулась Лилия. 

***  
Глядя на то, как Мила двигается по катку, Сара мысленно согласилась с оценкой ее потенциала Лилией. Движения у нее были точными и мощными — даже сейчас, во время тренировки.

Сара уже несколько лет наблюдала за катанием подруги, и видела, что оно становится лучше и лучше. Неудивительно, что Мила обошла Сару на Кубке Ростелекома. Ни одной пока еще не удавалось завоевать золото на Чемпионатах Мира, но, возможно, этот Финал Гран-при сложится для кого-то из них иначе. Сара, конечно, сама хотела получить золото — но, наверное, будет не так уж обидно, если оно достанется Миле. Конечно, лучше всего было бы, если бы она получила золото, а Мила встала рядом на пьедестал с серебром. 

— Сара? Ты в порядке? 

Сару хлопнули по плечу, она обернулась и растерянно уставилась на мускулистую фигуру Каэдэ Ватанабэ. Неужели Сара столько времени простояла на одном месте? Если она не сосредоточится на соревновании, в итоге золото достанется Каэдэ — второе после Чемпионата Мира.

— Извини, задумалась. Проезжай.

Каэдэ пожала плечами, плавно, как выдра в воде, заскользила по льду и тут же, нырнув, принялась вращаться, изгибаясь под немыслимыми углами. Без серьезной битвы Саре здесь не победить.

Хорошо.

***  
Барселона и правда оказалась очень интересным городом. В одних местах она напоминала Саре о доме, зато другие оказывались совершенно непривычными и изумительными. Конечно, было бы весело погулять здесь с Мики, который реагировал бы на все примерно так же, как она. Но видеть Барселону глазами Милы было еще интереснее: Сара могла объяснять ей знакомые вещи и вместе удивляться тому, что было новым для обеих. 

Они с удовольствием пошатались по средневековой части города, купили кое-что на встретившихся им по пути маленьких рыночках и, наконец, осмотрели развалины римского города в подземной части исторического музея. Не то чтобы, конечно, Сара раньше не видела римских развалин, но для Милы это было в новинку, и Саре очень нравились ее оживленные комментарии.

Затем они набрели на симпатичную старую гостиницу с устроенной на крыше озелененной террасой и попытались выбрать там что-нибудь подходящее из ограниченного ассортимента закусок. Впрочем, скудность меню с лихвой компенсировалась шикарным видом на город. 

— Ну что, какие у тебя прогнозы на завтра? — спросила Сара, накалывая оливку. — Я, конечно, выиграю в женском одиночном, а Джей-Джей, думаю, победит в мужском. Вот насчет танцев не уверена. Может, Чжан Мин и Ван Ли? 

— Естественно, я в женском, — тут же откликнулась Мила. — Юра в мужском. Джей-Джей провалится, как пить дать. Что касается танцев... Я, конечно, болею за Аню с Димой, но, возможно, ты права насчет Чжан Мина и Ван Ли. Хотя помню, как ты утверждала, что у Дэвида и Рин в парах нет ни одного шанса на победу. 

— Так вспомни, как ужасно они катались на Чемпионате Мира! Наверное, успели с тех пор притереться друг к другу.

— М-м, — неопределенно отозвалась Мила, задумчиво оглядывая раскинувшийся под ними оживленный город. — Странно это, мне кажется, работать с кем-то в паре, — в конце концов сказала она. — Ну, я-то, можно сказать, работаю с Яковом, но в конечном итоге между мной и льдом все равно никого нет.

— Это точно, — согласилась Сара. — Мы с Мики в детстве катались в паре, и на тренировках мне все нравилось, но соревнования — это совсем другое. Я всегда на него злилась, когда мы не побеждали. А он злился на себя — и это было еще хуже.

— Да уж. Хотя я до сих пор чувствую себя виноватой, когда проигрываю. — Она задумчиво водила зубочисткой в рассоле. — Не хочу разочаровывать Якова, родителей и... Ну, обычно я же не одна представляю Россию в женском одиночном, знаешь?

— Понятия не имею, каково это, — сухо сказала Сара. Она, конечно, была не единственной одиночницей Италии, но никто, кроме нее, не мог претендовать на финал международных соревнований. Макс выкладывался по полной, но иногда она задумывалась — насколько лучше было бы ее катание, если бы она тренировалась у тренера другого уровня, вроде тех, кто работает в России. Хотя Мики на такое бы, конечно, никогда не согласился.

— Ха, и правда, извини за нытье. Просто, когда идешь по следам великого Виктора Никифорова, любой результат кажется незначительным, если это не пять золотых медалей подряд плюс мировой рекорд. А я даже не всегда могу прыгнуть четверной флип.

— Четверным уделяют слишком много внимания, — отмахнулась Сара. Сама она прекрасно без них обходилась. — Виктор Никифоров и до национальных бы не добрался, если бы его судили по стандартам женского катания. И через десять лет Виктор еще будет завидовать твоим достижениям. Шесть золотых медалей подряд! А может, даже и семь!

— И ты дашь мне их выиграть? — поддразнила ее Мила.

— Я тебя как букашку раздавлю, — заверила ее Сара, — в большинстве случаев. Но подумай, сколько впереди соревнований — Гран-при, Чемпионаты Европы, Мира, Олимпиады... Уверена, за десять-то лет ты меня шесть раз сумеешь обойти. Если будешь как следует стараться.

Мила запустила в нее оливкой.

***

— Смотри, это же вроде бы Отабек? — спросила Мила. — Пригласи его на свидание! 

— Да ну тебя.

— Да нет, это точно он! О, и Юра! ЭЙ, ЮРИО! — Мила оживленно замахала руками.

Никакого ответа. Теперь и Сара их видела: крепко сбитый брюнет и тоненький блондин, это точно были Отабек и Юрий — и они явно не имели ни малейшего намерения останавливаться.

— Мелкий говнюк, — пробормотала Мила. — Подержи пакеты. — Она сунула Саре в руки свои покупки и сиганула вперед.

Остановить Милу было не легче, чем налетевший цунами. Она с разбегу набросилась на Юрия и чуть не опрокинула на землю, обвив руками, как осьминог.

— Я СКАЗАЛА: «ПРИВЕТ, ЮРИО!» — проорала она ему в ухо. — НАВЕРНОЕ, ТЫ МЕНЯ НЕ УСЛЫШАЛ? 

— Баба, — раздраженно пробормотал Юрий, — я не ответил, потому что не отзываюсь на это имя.

Мелкий лицемер.

— Привет, Отабек, — с улыбкой проговорила Мила, не выказывая ни малейшего намерения слезть с Юрия. — Гуляете? 

Отабек неопределенно пожал плечами.

Сара, еле волоча кучу пакетов с покупками, наконец-то их догнала. 

— Привет, — сказала она, на что получила от обоих неопределенные кивки. Боже, упаси ее от несносных мальчишек-тинейджеров.

— В общем, Отабек, — Мила все-таки соскользнула со спины Юрия, но руку его так и не выпустила, словно опасалась, что он вот-вот сбежит. — У Сары есть к тебе вопрос.  
Черт бы ее побрал, с нежностью подумала Сара.

— М? — откликнулся Отабек. Пусть и тинейджер, но вполне симпатичный. А еще замкнутый и угрюмый — очень даже Сарин типаж. Слишком эмоционально незрелый, конечно, — с таким человеком Сара не могла себе представить серьезных отношений, но для парочки притворных свиданий — хороший вариант.

— Сходишь со мной на свидание? — спросила она, хотя была практически уверена, что он ей откажет. Отабек держался практически так же отстраненно, как Сынгыль. 

Она вообще не ожидала, что он захочет проводить время хоть с кем-то, не говоря уже о таком ужасном подростке, как Юрий Плисецкий. Но о вкусах, как известно, не спорят. 

— Нет, — ответил Отабек.

Блин, можно было бы и повежливее.

— Это чё такое сейчас было?! — возмутился Юрий, глядя на Сару так, словно это она что-то не то сделала. — Какого хрена ты к нему подкатываешь, старая кошелка?! 

— Юра! — вмешалась Мила. — Не смей говорить с Сарой в таком тоне! 

— Да, — подхватила Сара, — к кому хочу, к тому и подкатываю. И вовсе я не старая, сопляк.

— Иди трахайся со своим...

— Юра, — тихо и чуть ли не грустно окликнул его Отабек. Удивительным образом это заставило мальчишку заткнуться — и хорошо, потому что у Сары было сильное подозрение, что, если бы он договорил фразу, ей пришлось бы ему как следует врезать.

— Что? — обиженно спросил Юрий.

— Так ты считаешь, что это неправильно, когда встречаются люди с разницей в возрасте? 

Юрий поднял глаза на Отабека. Отабек молча смотрел на него в ответ. Щеки Юрия слегка порозовели.

— Ну... — неуверенно сказал он, — не... всегда? 

Отабек отвел взгляд. 

— Хорошо, — проговорил он.

Это было так очаровательно, что Сарино возмущение тут же почти бесследно испарилось.

— Ты это видела? — хихикнула она, оборачиваясь к Миле. Но той ситуация явно не казалась очаровательной. Мила была в ярости.

Она шагнула к Отабеку и что-то очень резко спросила у него по-русски. Голос у нее был низкий и угрожающий, и Отабек, несмотря на разницу в габаритах, отступил назад. Сара никогда раньше не видела Милу в гневе. Мрачной, раздраженной — да, но разъяренной — ни разу. В отличие от самой Сары, которая отличалась взрывным темпераментом. И теперь Сара не могла понять, что же так вывело Милу из себя. Но выглядела ее подруга в этот момент просто неподражаемо. Источая ярость, словно богиня войны, с пламенеющими на солнце рыжими волосами, она сердито что-то выговаривала Отабеку, дополняя слова тычками ему в грудь.

Отабек поднял руки в жесте капитуляции и горячо защищался от обвинений Милы в... чем? 

Юрий втиснулся между Отабеком и Милой и начал на нее орать. Сара распознала все те немногие русские ругательства, которые успела выучить, но была уверена, что ими он не ограничился. Вскоре все кричали уже одновременно, бешено при этом жестикулируя. Сара заподозрила, что дело идет к драке.

— Эй! — окликнула их она. Никто и не подумал реагировать, и тогда она, бросив пакеты на землю, схватила Милу за плечи и оттащила от парней. Помахав как следует руками, чтобы все трое обратили на нее внимание, она спросила: — Что происходит?!

— Эта сучка лезет, куда ее не просят! — сказал Юрий. Да как он смеет так говорить о Миле! 

— Я пытаюсь тебя защитить! — откликнулась Мила. — Я прекрасно знаю, чем может обернуться, когда тобой пользуется парень старше тебя. Ты думаешь, что уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому о себе позаботиться, но на самом деле — ничего подобного.

«Прекрасно знаю»? О, бедная Мила! Но это случилось в прошлом, а Саре нужно срочно разобраться с тем, что происходит сейчас.

— Мы друзья! — сказал Юрий. — И только потому, что ты сама прыгаешь в койку к каждому горячему парню... — Тут он осекся, видимо сообразив, что случайно назвал Отабека горячим парнем. Щеки его порозовели еще сильнее, а голос стал громче и пронзительнее: — Это тупо, тупо, тупо! Отъебитесь от меня все! — И он сорвался с места.

— Юра! — крикнул ему вслед Отабек, но тот только прибавил ходу. Отабек на секунду задержался, чтобы прожечь Милу уничтожающим взглядом, после чего припустил за другом. Сара от души понадеялась, что они со всем разберутся.

— Поверить не могу! — сказала Мила. Она все еще сердилась, но боевой огонь в глазах уже потух — больше не на кого было его направлять.

— Нет, это я поверить не могу. Не думала, что ты можешь так глупо себя вести! 

— Что? — уставилась на нее Мила.

— Ты же тут выступила точь-в-точь, как Мики! У тебя есть хоть одна причина подозревать Отабека в дурных намерениях?

— Ему восемнадцать! — припечатала Мила, как будто это все объясняло.

— Угу, а мне двадцать два — и ты считала, что я вполне могу к нему подкатить.

— Да, но ты... Это же совсем другое! Я помню, что такое пятнадцать лет. Ты не встречалась в этом возрасте, ты не знаешь, каково это. Яков пытается бдить, но он всего лишь тренер, а вокруг столько акул... Кто-то же должен присматривать за Юрой.

Сара вздохнула.

— Потому что он тебе как младший брат?

— Ну да. Бесячий, конечно, но... — Мила в отчаянии застонала. — Честное слово, я совсем не как Мики. Я же не считаю, что он не может ни с кем встречаться. Я даже не говорю, что он не может встречаться с Отабеком — это в любом случае не мне решать. Я просто... Волнуюсь.

Сара обняла Милу за талию и слегка прижала к себе.

— Уверена, что он это ценит. Глубоко внутри.

— О-очень глубоко. Представляю, как он теперь будет на меня злиться.

— Ну... Может, тебе стоит больше ему доверять? Он уже не ребенок.

— Хм-м, может быть. — Мила потянулась, чтобы взять свою часть покупок, и прижалась обратно к Саре. — Но если Алтын плохо с ним поступит, я ему ноги отрежу.

— Обеспечу тебя ножовкой, — с готовностью откликнулась Сара и поцеловала Милу в лоб.

— И все-таки, — сказала Мила, — какие же мальчишки отвратительные.

— Угу. — Сара успокаивающе гладила Милу кругами по спине. — Не знаю, что именно у тебя случилось в пятнадцать лет, но — правда, очень сочувствую. Может, это и к лучшему, что Мики меня ото всех защищал.

— Нет, — возразила Мила, поднимая на Сару взгляд. — Это тоже отвратительно! Нельзя защищать кого-то, полностью контролируя. — Она бессильно опустила плечи. — Не знаю. Может, вообще просто нельзя безболезненно пройти подростковый период — от чего-нибудь да будешь страдать.

Сара не думала о Миле как о подростке — подростками для нее были Юрий и Каэдэ. Но формально... Ей ведь было всего восемнадцать, пусть она во многих ситуациях и казалась более зрелой, чем сама Сара. Может, к Сариному возрасту Мила вообще уже будет совсем серьезной и мудрой? И объяснит Саре все, что поймет к тому времени сама?

— Однажды ты превратишься во взрослую женщину, совсем как я, — сказала Сара. — И жить сразу станет легко и просто.

Мила рассмеялась и положила голову Саре на плечо.

— Приятная перспектива.

  


Саре нужно было отвлечься. Она решила попробовать еще раз позвонить Сынгылю — в Сеуле сейчас вечер, может, он окажется более благосклонным. Но только она нажала на вызов, как услышала свое имя и подняла взгляд.

Какого хрена.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Мики? — выплюнула она. — В отличие от меня, ты не прошел в финал.

Да, возможно, это прозвучало жестоко, но какого черта он сюда приперся? Да еще и с... Эмилем?! 

— Буду следить, чтобы ни одна гиена к тебе не прикоснулась! — заявил Мики, словно это было само собой разумеющимся. Даже не поболеть за ее выступление! Нет, он здесь, чтобы «защитить» ее от толп мужчин, от которых она тут отбивается палкой! Сара готова была его придушить.

— А давайте потом пойдем в клуб? — предложил Эмиль, словно речь шла о счастливом воссоединении родни и друзей. А затем Мила подвинулась, чтобы им было куда сесть, и Сара поняла, что ей придется торчать с ними рядом до конца короткой программы у мужчин! Просто невероятно! 

Когда все наконец расселись и заткнулись, Сара опустила взгляд на экран телефона. Вызов так и остался неотвеченным. 

***  
Учитывая то, что люди говорили про них с Мики, Сара старалась особо не прислушиваться к разным сплетням. Но между Юри Кацуки и его тренером явно что-то происходило. Мила говорила, что недостаточно близка с Виктором, чтобы тот с ней откровенничал, но тут даже не нужно знать их лично, чтобы заметить все эти взгляды и прикосновения, не говоря уже о поцелуе. В интернете ходили разговоры о том, что они находятся в тайных отношениях еще с прошлогоднего финала Гран-при. Сара видела их тогда на банкете, поэтому готова была поверить. Она старалась не влезать во все эти обсуждения, но сама считала, что это очень даже романтично.

Сейчас они стояли у бортика, и Саре в глаза бросился блеск золота. 

— Одинаковые кольца? — вслух удивилась она.

— Везет! — воскликнул Мики. — Вот бы нам с Сарой такие! 

Сара чуть не треснула его по голове телефоном. Это уже начало выходить за всяческие рамки, но придется немного подождать, прежде чем принимать решительные меры.

***  
За ее головой раздался грохот: ну конечно, этот подросток даже сесть не может, как нормальный человек, обязательно надо выставить вперед ноги. Сара обратила внимание, что Юрий решил занять место позади нее и Виктора с Юри, как можно дальше от Милы.

— Поздравляю, — сказала Сара. — Очень красивый прокат. А с какой гордостью Мила его смотрела! 

Мила в течение всего выступления Юрия буквально рыдала от счастья. Сара и сама чуть не заплакала. Как бы этот мальчишка ни вел себя в реальной жизни, на льду он превращался в ангела. Обычно мужское одиночное катание казалось Саре уродливым — ее отталкивал нарочитый упор на силу и сложные прыжки, но у Юрия даже четверной сальхов каким-то образом выглядел как естественное проявление его души, а элегантности его вращений могла бы позавидовать любая фигуристка. 

— Ты выложился на все сто, — мягко сказала Мила. Глаза ее все еще были слегка заплаканными. — Я так рада за тебя, Юра.

— Я тоже, — присоединился Кацуки. Сара и не знала, что их с Юрием связывают какие-то отношения.

— Ты потрясающе откатал! — с энтузиазмом высказался Эмиль. Сара была практически уверена в том, что до этого он вообще ни разу не общался с Плисецким — но это ему, конечно, не помешало, такой уж он был человек.

— Угу, — мрачно сказал Мики. У него вообще всегда были проблемы с тем, чтобы побороть зависть, когда другие фигуристы выступали лучше него, и молодость Юрия тут роли не играла.

— А вот я не рад, — обиженным тоном проговорил Виктор. — Знаете, как сложно было побить мировой рекорд? Юрио, мог бы и подождать несколько лет, прежде чем обгонять меня.

— Ой, заткнитесь, не мешайте смотреть, — проворчал Юрий, но улыбку скрыть не смог.

Сара тоже была за него рада, ведь побить мировой рекорд в пятнадцать лет — это потрясающее достижение. Правда, одновременно с этим она задумалась, насколько гуще стала тень, которую чувствует вокруг себя Мила. Ведь одно дело — когда рядом ярче сияет фигурист старше, тренирующийся у того же самого тренера, а другое — когда тебя затмевает младший товарищ по сборной.

Однако Юрий был прав — им следовало не болтать, а смотреть. Катание Отабека определенно стоило того, прыжки он исполнял решительно и безупречно. Мне тоже так нужно, подумала Сара. 

— Отабек не очень-то мне запомнился в прошлом, — сказала она. — Но он изменился. 

Сзади послышался резкий выдох. Заговорил Юрий не сразу — несколько секунд словно обдумывал ее слова.

— Да, не стоит его недооценивать, — в конце концов заявил он довольным тоном. — Он еще отправит свинью пинком под зад обратно в Японию.

— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, — сказал Виктор. 

***  
— Я видела, что ты сидела рядом с Кацуки Юри. Ты его знаешь?

— Немного, — ответила Сара. _Мне сейчас не до этого, Каэдэ_ , — подумала она при этом. Алиса Хейккенен на экране перед ними выполняла потрясающее вращение со сменой ноги. Может, с таким прокатом она и не займет первое место, но выступала она гораздо лучше, чем Сара ожидала.

Каэдэ подалась ближе, нахмурив брови.

— Тогда скажи мне: он совсем придурок или просто стесняется? Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь с ним заговорить, он никак не реагирует — и это начинает меня бесить. Мы с ним — ведущие фигуристы Японии, каждый в своей категории, и что же — он думает, что лучше меня только потому, что я не мужчина? 

Сара постаралась собрать в одну кучу все, что знала о Юри Кацуки, и в итоге выдала:

— Ну... Я бы сказала, что он на восемьдесят процентов стесняется, на десять — придурок, и еще на десять — фрик. 

— Больше чем на десять процентов фрик, — с широкой улыбкой поправила ее Мила. — Видели его с Виктором? 

— Угу. Спать с тренером — это фу! — объявила Каэдэ.

— Ну не знаю, — не согласилась Сара, — будь у меня такой тренер, я бы, может, тоже...

— Ой, нет, Сара, только не это! — застонала Мила. — Вот кто на сто процентов — придурок и фрик, так это Виктор Никифоров! 

— А может, мне такое нравится? 

Каэдэ хмыкнула.

— Ладно, я поняла. Кацуки Юри меня не ненавидит, он просто стеснительный фрик. Приятно было это узнать, спасибо. Может, попробую снова с ним заговорить после того, как он завоюет золото.

— Ха! — сказала Мила.

И они принялись жизнерадостно пререкаться о перспективах на золото России и Японии, пока Саре не пришло время выходить на лед. 

***  
Макс через бортик тепло сжал ей руки.

— Ты сможешь, Сара, — сказал он, сверкнув улыбкой над куцей бороденкой, и она вернула пожатие, улыбнувшись ему в ответ. Она нашла глазами на трибуне Мики с Эмилем — оба активно размахивали руками, и она не могла не признать, что поддержка брата все-таки придает ей уверенности. Приятно знать, что чье-то внимание сосредоточено исключительно на ней.

Мила с энтузиазмом помахала ей из-за бортика, и Сара улыбнулась. Она увидела других фигуристов на трибунах: Виктор и Юрий болели за Милу, Дэвид и Рин — за Каэдэ, остальные пришли подбодрить друзей или чем-то заполнить свободное время. Итальянских болельщиков было довольно-таки много — и все махали флагами и ободряюще ей кричали. Она находилась в центре всеобщего внимания.

Сара постаралась не думать о Джей-Джее — и о том, как из категории «скорее всего получит золото, прыгнет четверной аксель и/или побьет мировой рекорд» он провалился на самое дно турнирной таблицы. Она ни за что не сломается под давлением. Она будет летать.

У Сары не было ни прыжков Милы, ни вращений Каэдэ, ни музыкальности Юн-Со. Но у нее были хорошие комбинации, артистичность, а самое главное — воля к победе.  
Вот еще бы программа ее так не бесила.

Началась музыка, и она встала в стартовую позицию. Я красивая пастушка, и я укрываюсь от дождя, подумала она. Это мило, романтично и совсем не глупо.

Тройной лутц — тройной тулуп. Приземление на две ноги, черт. Продолжай. Никто этот каскад вообще не исполняет, так что у тебя все равно все хорошо получается.

Когда Мики предложил Саре эту идею, ей даже понравилось. Парные песни из одного и того же фильма: она изображает невинную деву, а он — благородного рыцаря. Программы тоже составили подходящие друг к другу, и, если их смотреть подряд, они казались чуть ли не единым номером.

Вот только Мики до финала так и не добрался, так? И в итоге Сара каталась одна, и злилась при этом на себя за то, что вообще согласилась на эту буколическую лабуду.

Она прижала руки к сердцу и очень старалась выглядеть нежной и печальной, подбираясь к очередному прыжку. На этот раз приземление вышло чистым, и она заскользила дальше.

Последнее вращение. Устала. Давай, Сара, почти закончила, надо собраться с силами.

— Сара! 

Завершив вращение и подняв руки в финальном жесте, Сара посмотрела на трибуны и увидела, как оттуда ей машет Мила. Она расплылась в улыбке и поклонилась. 

***  
— Отлично откатала, — сказал Макс. — Нечистое приземление на втором тройном тулупе, но...

— Ты была изумительна! — встрял Мики. — Лучше всех! 

— Спасибо, но давайте помолчим — сейчас объявят баллы.

Они молча дождались появившегося на экране результата: 78,63. Хорошо, но не гарантированная победа, учитывая то, что Мила, Юн-Со и Каэдэ еще не катались.

Макс сжал ей плечо.

— Неплохо.

— Угу, — откликнулась Сара, улыбаясь через силу. Она хотела лучшего результата, чем неплохо.

Но очень скоро ее настолько захватил прокат Милы, что она и думать позабыла о своем результате.

Пусть Юрий и побил сегодня мировой рекорд, но он всего лишь чуть не заставил Сару плакать. А вот Миле это удалось в течение первой же минуты своего выступления.  
Сара уже не раз видела эту программу. Она даже смотрела балет, из которого была взята музыка. Но никогда раньше у Сары не возникало столько эмоций. Мила — великолепная фигуристка, и Сара всегда любовалась ее прокатами, но не могла не признать, что та, несмотря на все усилия Якова Фельцмана, больше полагалась на силу, чем на выразительность.

Но сейчас... Сейчас все было по-другому. Мила кружилась по льду в поисках чего-то недостижимого, она простирала вперед руки — и натыкалась на холодную и равнодушную вселенную. Каждый раз, когда казалось, что она все-таки найдет то, что ищет, мечта ускользала — и Мила сгибалась под тяжестью скорби; казалось, она вот-вот в отчаянии рухнет на лед.

Что бы ни искала Мила, Сара тоже этого хотела. Хотела найти, разделить — и увидеть, как лицо Милы озаряется счастьем. Но она могла только молча смотреть, чувствуя, как по щекам стекают дорожки слез. 

Каждое движение Милы говорило о горечи и тоске, каждый жест был идеальным, красивым и полным печали. В то же время в ее катании не было ни грамма слабости: все прыжки и вращения были мощными и уверенными. Только один раз она споткнулась, но удержалась на ногах и не сбавила скорость. 

Она больше меня заслуживает победы, подумала Сара, когда Мила закончила выступление — и Сара вышла из эмоционального штопора. Но тут же потрясла головой, чтобы избавиться от этой чудовищной мысли. Мила будет в ужасе, если Сара подойдет к произвольной программе с таким настроением — не чувствуя абсолютной решительности и уверенности в себе. Мила заслуживает победы сейчас, поправила себя Сара. Так что, чтобы ее обойти, мне нужно кататься еще лучше. 

 

***  
Направляясь к трибунам, Сара прошла мимо Юн-Со и ее тренера. Прокат у Юн-Со получился просто чудовищным, и Сара сейчас старательно попыталась стереть с лица выражение ужаса, с которым она его смотрела.

— Обнимемся? — спросила она у Юн-Со.

— Нет, — шмыгнула носом Юн-Со, — но спасибо, что предложила.

— Завтра лучше выступишь, правда? 

Юн-Со улыбнулась дрожащими губами.

— Угу.

 

***  
Мила обнаружилась рядом с Виктором и Юри. 

— Сара! — воскликнула она. — Потрясающий прокат! Этот каскад тройной-тройной — просто дух захватывает.

— Комбинации у тебя хорошие, — заявил Виктор, — еще бы над приземлениями поработать.

Юри на него зашипел, а Мила шлепнула по коленке, но Сара знала, что он прав.

— Да что там я, — сказала Сара, сбежав по ступенькам, чтобы шлепнуться на место рядом с подругой. — Вы Милу-то видели? — Она схватила Милу за руки. — Боже, как ты двигалась! А этот тройной аксель! Я расплакалась — так это было красиво.

— Да, это было изумительно, — с гордостью улыбнулся Миле Виктор. Та смущенно хихикнула и закрыла лицо руками. _Как ми-ми-мило!_

— Ойй, перестаньте-е-е! — сказала Мила.

— Тебе что больше всего понравилось, Виктор? — поинтересовалась Сара, придвигаясь еще ближе к Миле и наслаждаясь ее теплом. — Лично мне — вращение в заклоне под конец. Она как будто летела! 

— Я смотреть вообще-то пытаюсь, — попробовала отвлечь их Мила.

— Тогда убери руки от лица, — посоветовал Виктор. — Ты только что пропустила попытку Каэдэ прыгнуть четверной сальхов.

Сара перевела взгляд на каток. Каэдэ скользила по льду задом наперед с серьезным выражением лица. Как жаль, что Сара не увидела ее прыжок.

Мила торопливо убрала руки.

— У нее получилось? 

Мила была одной из очень немногих фигуристок, способных выполнять четверные на соревнованиях — не то чтобы судьи это особенно ценили.

— Не очень, — ответил Юри. — Она может лучше. В тринадцатом году на юниорских прыгнула идеально.

Так значит, он все-таки следит за ее выступлениями. Хорошо.

Дерзкая попытка Каэдэ не очень хорошо сказалась на второй части ее программы. Пусть она и двигалась с обычной своей грацией, но пару раз пошатнулась от усталости и под конец чуть не врезалась в бортик. И все равно она определенно займет после короткой первое место.

— Сходи поздравь ее, — сказала Сара. 

— Что? — недоуменно сморгнул Юри через большие стекла очков. Просто удивительно, как этот парень умудряется выглядеть таким сексуальным на льду — и таким тюфяком за его пределами.

— Каэдэ. Уверена, ей будет приятно от тебя это услышать.

— Почему? Только потому, что мы оба из Японии? Мы же с ней практически не общались. — Он повесил голову и пробормотал в ворот куртки: — Было бы слишком самоуверенно предполагать, что она захочет со мной разговаривать.

— Она совсем юная девушка, которая оказалась далеко от дома, а ты — лучший фигурист в мужском одиночном из ее страны. Сара права, прояви дружелюбие, — сказал Виктор.

Ха, подумала Сара. Похвала от самого великого Никифорова! Уверена, Мики ничего подобного никогда не удостаивался. 

Но, конечно, когда она снова столкнулась с Мики, тот был озабочен только одним: почему это она сидела рядом с Виктором и Юри, а не с ним. 

— Они что-нибудь пытались предпринять? Я так волновался из-за того, что не мог тебя найти на трибунах.

— Они обручены, — сказала Сара. — Друг с другом! 

Пхичит уже успел посвятить ее в подробности: судя по всему, вчера вечером состоялась грандиозная вечеринка по случаю обручения. Правда, после того как Мила обиделась на Виктора — как это, мол, ее не пригласили, Юри что-то там сбивчиво объяснил насчет того, что это якобы была спонтанная встреча безо всякого повода. Но кого он пытался обмануть — все же видели кольца.

— Ну и что, — не унимался Мики. — Они могут быть би. 

Сара закатила глаза. Если Мики не отстанет от нее до конца вечера, ей позарез нужно на что-то отвлечься. И как было бы здорово все-таки от него избавиться! Интересно, когда у нее появилось это ощущение — и что можно сделать, чтобы вернуть теплые сестринские чувства? 

— Вроде бы Эмиль предложил сходить в клуб?

— Сара, ты уверена? — спросил Мики. — Ты сегодня выложилась по полной программе — и потрясающе откаталась. Завтра ты вообще всех по льду размажешь. Но разве стоит рисковать своим шансом на золото? По-моему, тебе лучше как следует отдохнуть.

Вообще-то, он был прав. Раньше она бы не задумываясь последовала его совету. Но ей смертельно надоело делать то, что он хочет, и она из принципа решила пойти наперекор.

Сара оглянулась на Милу и увидела ее у входа, где она стояла рядом с Юрием и Яковом. Если верить многочисленным жалобам Милы на тренера, сейчас Яков, вполне вероятно, отчитывал их обоих — и это несмотря на то, что Юрий сегодня побил мировой рекорд. Возможно, Максу стоило бы быть к ним с Мики пожестче. 

А может, просто им самим стоило бы кататься лучше. 

***  
Саре самой было ужасно неприятно, но Мики не оставил ей выбора. Придется флиртовать с Эмилем.

— Потанцуешь со мной? — попросила она.

— Конечно, — согласился Эмиль с неизменной улыбкой.

— Что? — возмутился Мики. — Эмиль, как ты смеешь? Я думал, мы друзья! 

— Друзья, — согласился Эмиль. — Но танцевать — это же весело. 

— Вообще-то, это не он, а я его пригласила, — сказала Сара. — И это просто танец. Ты серьезно считаешь, что мне нельзя ни с кем потанцевать, да еще и у тебя на глазах?

— Могла бы потанцевать с Милой, — мрачно пробормотал Мики. 

— Ну уж нет, — заявила Мила, сделав глоток лимонада. — Я к танцполу даже приближаться не хочу. Вообще, поверить не могу, что вы меня сюда затащили перед произвольной программой.

— Вот! — кивнул Мики. — И тебе, Сара, тоже нужно пойти отдохнуть.

— Обязательно пойду, как только потанцую с Эмилем.

— Даже не знаю, — засомневался Эмиль. — Если Мики из-за этого так беспокоится...

Сара почувствовала легкие угрызения совести. Эмиль был очень милым — и, судя по всему, единственным человеком на планете, который легко выносил перепады настроения Мики. Но если Мики не сможет его простить за танец с Сарой, значит, он просто не заслуживает такого друга, как Эмиль.

— Ладно! — сдался Мики, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Иди. Но я буду смотреть! 

Эмиль оказался очень неплохим танцором. Что, конечно, неудивительно, учитывая, что он был и очень неплохим фигуристом. Он держался скромно и на приличном расстоянии от Сары, но, к ее удивлению, танцевал с самоотдачей, выдавая под музыку прямо-таки акробатические движения. При этом он периодически поглядывал на Мики, желая убедиться, что все в порядке. И — чудо из чудес — все действительно было в порядке. По крайней мере, Мики, судя по всему, не злился.

Как давно он так себя ведет? Конечно, он всегда вставал на ее защиту, но совсем уж уродливые формы это стало принимать только последние несколько месяцев. Саре раньше нравилось, когда он отпугивал от нее парней, потому что доставалось от него только тем, кто действительно этого заслуживал. Не таким душкам, как Эмиль. Она попыталась вспомнить, когда же все пошло совсем вкривь и вкось. Сара начала намекать ему, что хотела бы начать с кем-то встречаться, около года назад — и, конечно, он нервно на это отреагировал, но она была уверена, что, если она действительно кого-то найдет, он отступит. Первый раз, когда он повел себя совсем уж из ряда вон, произошел на Чемпионате Мира — они поужинали с Эмилем, а потом болтали до утра в их с Мики номере и завалились спать на кровать Мики. Сара тогда проснулась от громкой ссоры между Мики и Эмилем: Мики обвинял Эмиля в якобы дурных намерениях относительно Сары. С тех пор Мики следил за тем, чтобы они с Эмилем не проводили много времени вместе — и на других парней тоже стал реагировать еще более болезненно.

Это было ужасно несправедливо. Из всех знакомых Саре парней Эмиль был самым безобидным, и она не чувствовала от него в свой адрес ни малейших сексуальных поползновений. Да он даже на грудь ей ни разу не посмотрел — в отличие от того же Пхичита. И вот сейчас он все еще пытался вернуть себе симпатию Мики, в то время как Сара втягивала его все глубже в свою глупую семейную драму.

Танцевать резко перехотелось, и она предложила Эмилю вернуться за столик. Мики молча проследил взглядом за их возвращением, а Мила, потягивая лимонад, наблюдала, в свою очередь, за его реакцией.

— Ну что, это было ужасно? — спросила Сара.

— Пожалуй, нет, — пробормотал Мики. — Спасибо за то, что проявил уважение, Эмиль.

— Я очень уважаю Сару! — откликнулся Эмиль. 

— Не переусердствуй, — сказал Мики. — Давай остановимся на танце.

— Это почему же? — Сара сердито хлопнула рукой по столу.

— Потому что... потому что ему нельзя доверять! 

Сара встала и в отчаянии взмахнула руками.

— Почему? Кому же доверять, если не Эмилю? 

— Никому, — отрезал Мики.

Сара положила Эмилю руку на плечо.

— Так можно мне пойти с ним на свидание? 

Мики в ужасе отпрянул.

— Нет! 

— Не тебе это решать! А если я в него влюблена? Ты тоже скажешь «нет»? Мне вообще не позволено найти свою любовь?

— Ты влюблена в Эмиля? — спросил Мики. Выглядел он при этом так, словно она только что разбила ему сердце. Сара тут же почувствовала себя виноватой.

— Я... — Сара не знала, что сказать. Ответить утвердительно — значит соврать обоим и еще сильнее все осложнить. Но если она скажет «нет», то никогда не узнает, что сделает Мики, загнанный в этот конкретный угол.

— Конечно, ты влюблена в Эмиля, — продолжил за нее Мики. — Ты права, кому же еще доверять, если не ему, ведь он самый добрый, самый хороший... — Мики всхлипнул, глаза его покраснели. Затем он стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. — Ну что ж, отлично. Даю тебе свое благословение. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы вместе.

Лицо Эмиля вытянулось.

— Но, Мики... 

— Я сказал, что даю вам свое благословение! — повторил Мики со слезами на глазах. — Ты что, собираешься разбить Саре сердце? Никогда тебя за это не прощу! 

Ну приехали.

Сара отпустила Эмиля и откинулась на спинку стула. 

— Я в него не влюблена, — призналась она со вздохом.

— Что? — переспросил Мики. Он выглядел теперь совсем расстроенным. Неужели она только что еще сильнее все испортила? 

Проклятье, хоть что-то надо извлечь положительное из всего этого хаоса.

— Но я все равно хочу сходить с ним на свидание. Просто проверить ощущения.

Мики устремил на нее гневный взгляд.

— Так теперь _ты_ собираешься играть с _его_ сердцем? 

Он что, на этот раз разозлился _на нее_ из-за _Эмиля_? Любопытная перемена, но Сара не была уверена, что она ей нравится. 

— Да все в порядке, — сказал Эмиль, — я ничего не имею против.

Мики повернулся к Эмилю, вытаращив глаза.

— Ты все-таки хочешь пойти на свидание с Сарой? 

Эмиль, покраснев, отвел взгляд.

— Ну...

— Клянусь, — разъяренно начал Мики, — если ты...

Хрясь! Сара почувствовала на лице холодные брызги. Мила шваркнула стаканом о стол, расплескав лимонад во все стороны.

— Микеле Криспино, — начала она, поднявшись и теперь угрожающе над ним нависая. — Какого черта ты творишь, а? 

— Защищаю сестру! — ответил Мики. Он тоже встал и выпятил грудь — точь-в-точь раздутый петух.

— Защищаешь ее? Ха! — Мила прищурилась и оскалила зубы. — Отпугивая от нее всех друзей мужского пола? Заставляя двадцатидвухлетнюю женщину спрашивать у тебя разрешения потанцевать? Ты вообще представляешь себе, под каким давлением она сейчас находится? Если ты все не испортишь, она завтра может выиграть золото Гран-При — а тебе о таком пока даже мечтать не приходится. Она готовилась к этому годами — а ты собираешься изгадить ей последний вечер подготовки своими криками и попытками обращаться с ней, как с ребенком? Тебя не волнует твоя сестра, ты заботишься только о себе. Вырасти уже и подбери сопли — у Сары есть дела поважнее, чем нянчиться с тобой! 

Мики несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, но так и не смог сказать ни слова. Сара никогда раньше не думала, что ей будет приятно увидеть своего брата таким униженным, но речь Милы наполнила ее сердце гордостью и нежностью. Вот что значит защищать кого-то. 

— А может, мы просто... отставим все это в сторону, — предложил Эмиль. — Мы все хотим, чтобы Сара завтра отлично откаталась. И Мила тоже! Так что давайте просто отложим все эти разговоры до окончания соревнований. Согласен, Мики? 

Мики каким-то чудесным образом оказался согласен.

Но «отставить все в сторону» — это было легче сказать, чем сделать. Когда Джей-Джей споткнулся в самом начале произвольной программы, Сара решила, что не будет дальше наблюдать за его падением с трона — у нее были дела поважнее. Ей нужно было поговорить с Эмилем до того, как она выйдет на лед, иначе она так и не избавится от непрошенных мыслей.

Мики не стал возмущаться, когда Сара утащила Эмиля в сторону для разговора. Она так и не смогла определиться, хороший ли это был знак.

— Прости, пожалуйста, за все, что случилось, — сказала Сара, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что вблизи тихого уголка, который она выбрала, никого не наблюдается. Ее опасения были напрасны — все неотрывно смотрели на экраны. — Не стоило тебя в это втягивать.

— Ничего страшного, — уверил ее Эмиль. — Все в порядке.

— Это несправедливо, — не согласилась Сара. — У тебя есть право на собственное мнение по этому вопросу. 

— Ну... — нерешительно начал он, — мне бы хотелось убедиться в том, что ты точно в меня не влюблена. Потому что я... эм...

— Нет-нет-нет, — радостно заверила его Сара. — Ни чуточки. И мне ужасно жаль, что Мики ведет себя как последняя сволочь по этому поводу. Честное слово, я вообще не понимаю, как ты умудряешься до сих пор с ним дружить. И со мной. 

— Но вы же классные! — расплылся в широчайшей улыбке Эмиль. — С вами так весело! 

— Да? — удивилась Сара.

— Ну, Мики, конечно, может немного... перегнуть палку с этой его братской защитой, — сказал Эмиль, — и тогда с ним бывает не так весело. Но когда тебя нет рядом, он обычно гораздо лучше себя ведет. — Эмиль смущенно почесал в затылке. — Ха! Что-то прозвучало как-то не очень. Но, в общем, я полетел к нему во Флоренцию, когда ты отправилась сюда, и мы потрясающе провели время. Мики со мной погулял и показал мне все достопримечательности, а еще мы посмотрели кучу фильмов, я и познакомился с твоими родителями. Они тоже потрясающие, кстати. А потом мы отправились на винокурню, где я жутко напился — ведь вино во Флоренции такое вкусное! Ха, ну, ты ведь и сама это знаешь. В общем, все было круто! 

— А! — сказала Сара. — Ну что ж, я рада, что ты так здорово провел время с Мики. Но это не значит, что он имеет право так ужасно вести себя по отношению к тебе сейчас! 

— Вообще-то, я... эм... думаю, что он так бурно реагирует из чувства вины? Ну, то есть — он понял, что не очень-то по тебе скучал, психанул из-за этого и решил внезапно прилететь сюда. — Эмиль нахмурился. — М-да, это тоже прозвучало, прямо скажем, как-то нехорошо. На самом деле нам обоим очень нравится твое общество! И это настоящая причина, по которой мы здесь. Чтобы поддержать тебя! 

Сара задумчиво смотрела на Эмиля. Она никогда не задумывалась о том, сколько усилий он прилагает, чтобы проводить столько времени с ней и Мики. 

— Ты специально полетел во Флоренцию, чтобы пообщаться с Мики, а потом — сюда, чтобы снова составить ему компанию? 

— И чтобы увидеться с тобой! — пояснил Эмиль. — У меня родители зарабатывают много денег и не против моих путешествий, так что я подумал — почему бы и нет? 

Сара крепко его обняла.

— Мы с Мики тебя не заслуживаем. Но я так рада, что ты у нас есть. 

Она положила руки ему на плечи и заглянула в глаза. Его лицо горело от смущения.

— Давай не пойдем на свидание, — предложила Сара. — Ни ты, ни я не получим от него удовольствия. Но ты очень классный парень. Однажды ты найдешь правильную девушку, и она будет с тобой очень счастлива. 

— Э...Спасибо, — сказал Эмиль.

Когда они возвращались к Мики, Сара заметила Каэдэ — та вовсю болтала с Виктором и Юри на другой стороне трибун. Ну, по крайней мере в человеческих отношениях Сара оказалась не совсем профаном. Она решила придерживаться плана и не разговаривать с Мики по поводу Эмиля до своей произвольной.

К сожалению, у Мики были другие мысли по этому поводу.

— Знаешь, чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне нравится идея о том, что ты пойдешь на свидание с Эмилем, — сообщил он, хлопая Эмиля по коленке. — Он же практически семья. Если он женится на тебе, мы станем братьями. Разве не здорово, а, Эмиль? 

— Ну-у, в каком-то плане... 

Бедный парень. Вчера ему подсовывали Сару в качестве девушки, а сегодня — уже жены. 

— Я тебе совершенно не нужна, чтобы побрататься с Эмилем, — заявила Сара. — Членом семьи может стать любой, кого ты выберешь.

— Ну наверное, — сказал Мики.

— Буду вам тем, кем вы захотите. — С этими словами Эмиль положил руку на плечо Мики. — Вы оба очень важны для меня, и я... э... ну, в общем. — Он смущенно рассмеялся, но руку не убрал. Впрочем, Мики вроде бы ничего не имел против.

— Спасибо, Эмиль, — с чувством сообщил Мики. —Ты настоящий друг. Прости, что сомневался в тебе. Что бы ни произошло между вами с Сарой, я всегда... — Тут его настолько захлестнули истинно мужские эмоции, что он закашлялся и отвернулся. Сара радовалась тому, что у этих двоих все, похоже, налаживается. Мики нужны были друзья, чтобы стать менее зависимым от нее.

Мики взял себя в руки и повернулся обратно к Эмилю.

— Но, если ты причинишь ей боль, я убью тебя, — веско проговорил он.

Н-да, не имело смысла ждать чуда, конечно.

Однако затем, когда Юри Кацуки побил мировой рекорд изумительно прекрасной произвольной программой, Сара, не веря своим ушам, обернулась на брата. Тот со слезами на глазах аплодировал, искренне радуясь успеху соперника. Она улыбнулась и начала хлопать еще громче. Возможно, чудеса все-таки случаются. 

***  
— Мила, — сказала Сара, обнимая подругу, — спасибо тебе за все! Не думаю, что продержалась бы на этих соревнованиях без тебя. И ты, похоже, действительно достучалась до Мики — это просто чудо! 

— Ужасно рада это слышать. — Мила выбралась из объятий и легонько щелкнула Сару по носу. — Значит ли это, что ты готова к очередному приключению? Уже присмотрела нового кандидата? Может, дома остались парни, которые мечтают о титуле «мистер Криспино»? 

— Пока никто не приходит в голову. Думаю, я приторможу со всеми этими свиданиями.

— Не-ет, — протянула Мила, обхватив ладонями Сарины щеки. — Ты слишком симпатичная, чтобы хиреть в одиночестве! 

— Ну, это же не навсегда. Просто подожду, пока не встречу кого-нибудь, кто мне по-настоящему понравится. Иначе какой смысл втягивать человека во всю эту драму? И уж поверь мне — как только это случится, меня ничто не остановит. Если мой избранник сможет справиться со мной, то с Мики — уж и подавно.

— Человек, который тебя достоин, пойдет ради тебя на все, — сказала Мила, переведя взгляд вниз, на экран. — Уверена, что ты его найдешь. Главное — не отступай сама.

— Я-то? Я же упрямая, как мул! Как только определюсь с целью — меня уже ничто не остановит.

— Это хорошо, — сказала Мила и со смехом притопнула чехлом конька об пол. — Мне сейчас не помешает такое отношение.

Сара снова обняла ее. 

— Ты — всемогущественная богиня, которая сейчас выйдет и поразит всех своим великолепием. Сами звезды бледнеют в сравнении с твоим сиянием.

Мила уткнулась лицом Саре в шею.

— Спасибо.

Они постояли так несколько минут, пока Яков не кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание Милы. Той пора было выходить на лед.

— Иди и блистай.

— Обязательно, — сказала Мила и поцеловала Сару в щеку.

Сара знала, что Миле пришлось воевать за каждый фрагмент своей произвольной программы. Яков считал выбранную Милой музыку слишком резкой, а хореографию слишком жесткой. Комментаторам Милино катание нравилось еще меньше — они предпочли бы, чтобы она была более женственной и нежной, несла в себе меньше угрозы.

Но Сара считала, что Мила прекрасна в своей силе, а ее взрывная артистичность неподражаема. С самой первой резкой ноты она привлекла к себе всеобщее внимание, простирая руки так, словно владела этим льдом, после чего уверенно и энергично устремилась вперед, а свет ослепительным блеском отражался от ее костюма.

Музыка взмыла вверх — и Мила вслед за ней. Тройной аксель. Она прыгнула, развернулась, сделала оборот, еще один, и еще один, и еще — четвертый, и наконец тяжело приземлилась, опершись рукой о лед, чтобы восстановить равновесие.

Сара не могла поверить своим глазам.

Никто еще не прыгал аксель в четыре оборота на соревнованиях. Никто. Ни один мужчина, ни одна женщина, ни разу. Сколько же Мила тренировалась втайне от всех — чтобы не просто рискнуть, но и успешно выполнить? Другие фигуристы утверждали, что у них получался этот прыжок на тренировках — а некоторым он почти удался и на соревнованиях. Но Мила оказалась первой, у кого получилось по-настоящему. Не идеально, но более чем достаточно, чтобы его засчитали.

А ведь она еще только начала. Сара смотрела, с бьющимся в горле сердцем, как Мила прыгнула в волчок, буквально пролетев надо льдом, прежде чем с бешеной скоростью закрутиться во вращении назад. Смотрите на меня, — словно говорило ее катание, — я — сила природы. Я знаю, чего хочу, и я здесь, чтобы получить это.

Сару охватил гнев, когда она подумала о людях, которые пытались подавить это в Миле — убедить в том, что женщине некрасиво демонстрировать свою силу. Сердце Сары зашлось, как сумасшедшее, когда Мила выгнула спину и тряхнула волосами. Мышцы ее перекатывались под блестящей от пота кожей, и Сара никогда в жизни не видела ничего более красивого.

Мила запрокинула голову, вскинула вверх руки, сжатые в кулаки, и прикрыла глаза, разгоняясь по льду назад для финального вращения.

Промчавшись вдоль бортика, она взглянула прямо в камеру — и Сара, смотря на экран, почувствовала, как ее буквально обожгло; словно ее потянуло на лед силой желания Милы. Потому что Мила хотела. И если в мире существует справедливость, она должна была выиграть.

В этот момент Сара поняла, что тоже _хочет_.

Не просто добиться успеха. Не просто отлично откататься, получить много баллов и принести славу своей стране.

Сара хотела Милу. Осознание этого обрушилось на нее, как снежная лавина. _Я хочу, чтобы эти сила, мощь и энергия были обращены на меня. Я хочу, чтобы она хотела меня так же, как хочет победить. Нет, больше, чем хочет победить. Я хочу, чтобы она хотела меня больше всего на свете._

 

Но ведь Мила не интересовалась женщинами. И провела последние несколько дней в попытках найти Саре бойфренда, так что вряд ли она хотела бы встречаться с Сарой сама.

А сама Сара? Разве ее интересовали женщины? Хотела бы она поцеловать Милу? А не только поцеловать? Все ее тело откликнулось очень четким «да» на все эти вопросы.

А вслед за ними сердце. Именно это она искала. И именно за это боролась. За человека, который бы уважал ее, который бы сделал ее счастливой, которого она могла бы любить.

Мила опустилась на одно колено, вскинув вверх кулак, — упрямая и дерзкая до самого финального жеста. Затем она встала, вытерла глаза и выехала с катка, скрывшись из виду.

***  
Сара закрыла глаза и завела назад руку. Вряд ли она получит Милу, на золото тоже надежды было мало. Все, что у нее осталось, — это гордость. 

По изначальному замыслу ее программа посвящалась радости и свободе. Но не бывает свободы без жертв и радости без риска. Своими движениями Сара показывала глубокую печаль одиночества и страх оказаться в ловушке. Она вытянула руки вниз, словно они были скованны кандалами тревоги и сожаления, и дернула ногой — в тщетной попытке освободиться.

Затем она начала набирать скорость и, разогнавшись, прыгнула — тройной аксель, двойной тулуп, двойной тулуп.

Сара помнила, с какими чувствами катала эту программу первый раз. Она была задумана как праздник, посвященный их с Мики привязанности друг к другу и радости, которую они испытывали, когда выходили на лед. Сара точно не знала, когда эта привязанность начала ощущаться скорее как оковы, но была уверена, что Мики тоже это чувствует. Конечно, он никогда себе не признается и предпочтет упрямо держаться за свои представления, пока окончательно не сорвется в саморазрушение. Но сейчас, когда она доказала самой себе, что прекрасно может развиваться дальше без него, позволит ли он себе то же самое? 

Сара подняла ногу практически вертикально в обратной спирали, затем набрала скорость для тройного флипа. Она и правда прекрасно обходилась без Мики, хотя еще год назад это казалось немыслимым. Сара любила его и всегда хотела, чтобы он был рядом в качестве брата, но она больше не могла на него полагаться. Вообще не могла себе позволить полагаться на одного человека. Ей это было и не нужно.

Сара выгнулась назад, чтобы уцепиться за конек, а после вращения мягко коснулась пальцами льда. Его холод проник сквозь перчатки, но только взбодрил ее.  
Она знала, что Мики сейчас смотрит на нее, вместе с Максом и Эмилем, и все они желают ей успеха. Еще за бортиком стояли Каэдэ и Алиса — обе волновались, просчитывая свои шансы. Юн-Со и Хлоя уже точно промахнулись мимо пьедестала, но и они сейчас, должно быть, смотрят и учатся. А еще была Мила — Мила, которая болела за нее из уголка слез и поцелуев. Мила вообще всегда ее поддерживала — и ничего не просила взамен, кроме дружбы.

Они встретились взглядами. Мила, сияя, оживленно ей замахала. Сара расплылась в широкой улыбке. Ей не терпелось поскорее поздравить Милу с ее потрясающим достижением. Мила всегда была на стороне Сары — и Сара всегда будет на стороне Милы, с радостью даря ей свою любовь.

Сара взмахнула в сторону толпы — и всего внешнего мира. Затем прижала руки к сердцу и с улыбкой устремилась в финальную комбинацию спиралей.

— Сто сорок шесть?! Судьи идиоты! 

— И правда что-то маловато, — согласился Макс. — Зато твой результат...

— У меня он, наверное, будет отрицательный, раз они считают, что Мила заслуживает вот этого! — воскликнула Сара, возмущенно тыкая в экран. Баллы за технику у Милы были высоченные, как и ожидалось, зато смехотворно низкие за презентацию. Судьи просто чокнулись. 

И тут они дали Саре 150,92 — чуть меньше рекордного результата, который получила Каэдэ на Чемпионате Мира. Сара что... выигрывает?

Пока. Но что, если Каэдэ завалит прокат, как Джей-Джей свою короткую? Сможет ли Сара получить золото? Но Каэдэ этого не заслуживает. Сара хотела бы победить благодаря тому, что она была лучшей, а не из-за ошибок остальных.

Каэдэ прокат не завалила — во всяком случае, не вполне. Но ее катание было осторожным и сдержанным. Она усвоила урок, сравнив свой вчерашний результат с результатом Милы: пусть она и обошла всех в короткой программе, но с меньшим отрывом, чем ожидала. Судьи на Чемпионате Мира оказались способными разглядеть ее талант и артистичность за коренастой фигурой и физической мощью. Но с судьями Гран-При такой уверенности не было. «Ты можешь лучше», — подумала Сара, сердито наблюдая за тем, как Каэдэ пытается уложиться в рамки, которые, как ей казалось, были ей предназначены. И, видимо, судьи на этот раз согласились с Сарой, потому что дали Каэдэ меньше баллов — настолько, что эта разница сумела перекрыть преимущество Каэдэ после короткой.

И вот — неожиданно и невероятно — Сара оказалась лучшей фигуристкой-одиночницей в мире. Ей еще предстоит защищать этот титул на Чемпионате Мира, и потом снова и снова, пока кто-нибудь ее не обойдет. Но сейчас она выиграла.

Дальше все было как в тумане: поздравления, интервью, ее слова благодарности — Максу, семье и друзьям. Она пыталась выразить вслух чувства, которые еще не до конца сама осознала. Она победила. Сара уже практически чувствовала на шее золотую медаль, пусть и придется подождать до официальной церемонии вручения, чтобы по-настоящему ее получить. Серебро и бронза — это здорово, но в золоте все-таки есть что-то исключительное.

Хотя она и не была уверена, что заслужила. Она не была уверена и в обратном, но это сомнение придавало победе вкус горечи. 

Сара упомянула об этом в некоторых интервью: «Мне кажется неправильным то, что я получила золото, ведь Мила Бабичева исполнила невероятный четверной аксель, а Каэдэ Ватанабэ так потрясающе каталась вчера». Интервьюеры соглашались с тем, что достижение Милы изумительно, а Каэдэ очень талантлива, но ведь Сара настолько более женственна, что ее победа совершенно неудивительна. Саре хотелось как следует им врезать — и посмотреть, будут ли они и после этого считать ее женственной. Каэдэ и Мила прошли через все эти интервью с улыбками, и Сара обнимала их обеих за плечи, чувствуя себя виноватой.

Но у Милы нашлось достаточно обожателей, впечатленных первым в мире исполненным четверным акселем, так что в итоге именно она застряла в толпе журналистов, когда Каэдэ и Сара уже вырвались на волю. С поздравлениями, впрочем, покончено не было: Юрий выиграл золото у мужчин, Дарья — у женщин-юниоров. А еще надо было адресовать сочувственные улыбки Крису и Пхичиту, ободряющий взмах рукой Ане и Дмитрию. Сара чувствовала себя частью большого целого.

— Не знаю, почему они все время спрашивают, как я это сделала, — сказала Мила, когда Саре наконец удалось утащить ее в сторону. — Я говорю, что это все равно что прыгнуть тройной аксель, только на один оборот больше.

— Умоляю, скажи, что ты и Юрию это повторила, — попросила Сара, с восторгом хлопая в ладоши. Сама она как-то раз попробовала прыгнуть четверной — и чуть не сломала лодыжку.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулась Мила. — И Виктору тоже. Ты знаешь, кстати, что он возвращается?

— Снова будет кататься?

Мила кивнула.

— Ух ты. Ну, наверное, он и не мог остаться в стороне. Прекрасно его понимаю. Даже не знаю, что я буду делать, когда настанет пора и мне уходить. — При этом Сара задумалась, что теперь будет делать Юри Кацуки — потеряет ли он своего тренера? Эти новости объясняли слухи о том, что он сам собрался уходить, — а заодно и то, что сегодня утром они с Виктором держались как-то отчужденно. 

— Уходить? После всего одной золотой медали? — переспросила Мила. — Ты должна еще будешь превзойти меня, а я превзойти Виктора, а он еще и решил вернуться... В общем, мы с тобой надолго здесь застряли, подруга.

«О да!» — подумала Сара. 

— Хочешь состариться со мной на льду? — лукаво спросила Сара. Она взяла руки Милы в свои и переплела пальцы, надеясь на то, что это выглядит как романтический жест, а не просто дружеский. Как вообще флиртуют с девушками? Надо бы ей выяснить, как четче демонстрировать свои намерения, если она вообще когда-нибудь наберется храбрости, чтобы признаться Миле в своих чувствах, рискнув тем самым их дружбой.

Мила мягко сжала руку Сары. Та не знала, как это интерпретировать, но все равно почувствовала себя любимой.

— Хочу. 

***  
Настало время поговорить с Мики.

Он, конечно, уже поздравил ее — и они поболтали за ужином вместе с Эмилем, но по-настоящему не разговаривали с Флоренции. Последние несколько часов Мики вел себя практически как раньше — любящий и заботливый братик, на которого, как ей прежде казалось, она могла положиться. Но периодически он бросал взгляд на нее или Эмиля и хмурился, поэтому она все еще не была уверена, понимал ли он, что от него теперь требуется.

Сара развернулась к нему в тесном пространстве своего номера. Своего номера — не их. Ее собственной территории, которую контролировала она лично — и на которую он был приглашен, но не мог считать своей.

Мики сел на стул у кровати и серьезно посмотрел на Сару.

— Я должен перед тобой извиниться, — сказал он. 

— Серьезно? — удивилась Сара. — То есть — конечно, должен, но за что именно ты извиняешься? 

— За все. Я лгал самому себе, и из-за этого был тебе ужасным братом. Я не могу контролировать тебя, Сара! И не могу контролировать любовь. Чем больше я думал о тебе и Эмиле, тем лучше понимал... — Он постучал пальцами по спинке стула. — Ты уверена, что не любишь его?

— Абсолютно уверена.

— Тогда, как считаешь... — Он вытер набежавшие на глаза слезы. — Нет! Я не имею права сейчас об этом думать! Твое счастье — вот что важно! — Он подался вперед. — Хочешь, я кому-нибудь тебя представлю? Вроде бы Пхичит ни с кем не встречается — а он производит впечатление очень приятного человека. Или вот Кристоф — мне показалось, на прошлогоднем банкете вы с ним несколько раз обменялись взглядами, когда он исполнял этот свой... кхм... танец. А я еще пытался тогда защитить тебя от него! Какой дурак! Но я могу все исправить сейчас. Что бы ты ни хотела, Сара, просто скажи мне — и я все сделаю.

— Мики! — воскликнула Сара. — Я... Спасибо тебе, конечно. Я рада, что ты осознал свои ошибки. Но мне не нужно, чтобы ты сводил меня с парнями, — так же, как не нужно и чтобы ты меня от них защищал. Я уже взрослая, и могу сама о себе позаботиться. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был моим другом, моим братом. Чтобы мы общались на равных. 

— Ладно, — сказал он. При этом у него был такой смущенный вид, что Сара изо всех сил постаралась сдержать смех.

— Иди сюда, — предложила она, раскрывая объятья. Он тут же бросился ей на грудь, и она прижала его покрепче. Знакомое и правильное чувство. Он все еще был ее братом — и всегда будет. Мики шмыгнул ей в плечо, и она похлопала его по голове.

— Я так горжусь тобой, — сказал Мики. — Я недостаточно часто говорил это тебе. Я знал, что ты сможешь.

— Я тоже горжусь тобой, — откликнулась Сара.

Золотая медаль поблескивала в разноцветных огнях, заливавших пьедестал, и со всех сторон слышались восторженные крики толпы. Сара чувствовала, что запросто может привыкнуть к этому приятному чувству — неудивительно, что Виктор решил вернуться. И в следующий раз у нее не будет никаких сомнений — она выиграет с такой определенностью, что решение какого-нибудь отдельного судьи не сможет ни на что повлиять.

Она улыбнулась стоящей рядом Миле и взяла ее за руку. 

— Она твоя, — сказала Сара.

— Что? — переспросила Мила: либо слишком удивилась, либо не расслышала слова Сары из-за криков толпы. Но эти крики переросли в настоящий ураган звука, когда Сара сняла медаль и надела ее на шею Миле.

Она услышала, как комментатор резко переключился с гладкого журчания на нервные и сбивчивые объяснения происходящего. Мила пораженно на нее уставилась.

— Она принадлежит тебе, — сказала она. — Я не могу ее взять.

У нее был такой удивленный вид! Саре ужасно захотелось ее поцеловать.

— Я возьму, — быстро среагировала Каэдэ. — Даже готова махнуться на свою с Мира, если хочешь.

Мила сняла медаль и протянула ее вверх. 

— Она не моя, — сказала она. — Это Сарина медаль. 

Саре было обидно, что ее грандиозный романтический жест был подпорчен вмешательством Каэде, но не могла не признать, что с ней тоже обошлись несправедливо.

— Возможно, нам стоит разделить ее на троих. Ты ее тоже заслуживаешь.

Каэде улыбнулась и, протянув руку, легко коснулась медали кончиками пальцев. 

— Такая маленькая штучка — и столько вокруг нее шуму. 

Официальные лица у пьедестала начали выказывать возмущение по поводу процедуры и расписания церемонии вознаграждения. Сара подумала, что, если они будут продолжать настаивать на изменениях в системе, им придется очень нелегко.

Она забрала медаль у Милы.

— Ну что ж, придется пока хранить ее у себя.

Мила облегченно улыбнулась. Каэдэ печально вздохнула и убрала руку.

— Что ж, надо мне просто получить еще одну на Чемпионате Мира.

— С нетерпением жду встречи там, — сказала Сара. 

Она надела медаль обратно, чувствуя приятную тяжесть на груди. Она была честна с собой и понимала, что рада из-за того, что на самом деле медаль отдавать не пришлось. Впрочем, ей и не нужно было продолжать бунтовать — она уже сказала все, что хотела, своим жестом. 

***  
— Как красиво! — воскликнул Виктор с сердечками в глазах. — Вот бы мне кто-нибудь подарил золотую медаль! 

— Да у тебя своих как минимум десяток, — фыркнула Мила. — Давайте-ка оба с дороги, весь проход загораживаете. 

Юри издал возглас удивления, словно только что понял, что сидит верхом на тренере за бортиком уже черт знает сколько времени. Он вскочил на ноги и виновато поклонился.

— Извините! Просто... Виктор согласился снова стать моим тренером — и одновременно участвовать в соревнованиях. И это меня очень... эм... обрадовало.

— Да, мы заметили, — сказала Сара.

— Ха-ха. Виктордавайужепойдемотсюда!

Виктор протянул руку, словно сам не мог встать, и Юри за нее ухватился. Они обменялись долгим, многозначительным взглядом.

— Ну, пока, — помахал Виктор Миле и Саре.

— Пока! — присоединился Юри. — Каэдэ привет! 

И они торопливо удалились, держась за руки, в сторону отеля. Ну что ж, хоть у кого-то все в порядке с личной жизнью.

Мила и Сара все еще весело хихикали, когда столкнулись с Юрием. Его золотую медаль было почти не разглядеть на полыхающей ткани костюма. 

— Виктора не видели? — спросил он. 

— Он только что ушел вместе с Юри. — Мила выразительно пошевелила бровями.

— Что? Ой, фу. Ну ладно, потом с ним поговорю.

— Поздравляю с победой, — сказала Сара, решив взять на себя роль взрослого человека в этом разговоре.

— Спасибо, — ответил Юрий, заметно приосанившись. — Тебя тоже. И здорово ты сунула медаль под нос этим мудакам-судьям! Вот даже ты понимаешь, что нашу Милу засудили. И Отабека тоже — вы видели?! 

Сара видела. Ясно было, что Джей-Джей докатал произвольную гораздо лучше, чем начал, но она все еще не могла понять, как он умудрился получить бронзу после такого провала в короткой.

— Не спорю, что судьи были несправедливы, — сказала Мила, — но... я все равно думаю, что ты заслужила золото, Сара. И ты слишком великодушна. Если бы я получила золото, я бы точно никому его не отдала, даже тебе! 

— И все равно мне кажется это неправильным, — сказала Сара.

Хотя какая-то часть ее задумалась: насколько убеждение в том, что Мила заслужила золото, исходило от ее влюбленности? И пожертвовала бы она своим успехом в пользу Мики, если бы он был ее прямым соперником? И если бы она предложила ему медаль, отдал бы он ее обратно?

Юрий опустил взгляд на собственную медаль.

— Да! Наверное, мне стоит... — Его руки сжались в кулаки. Может, Юрий и проникся к Саре некоторой симпатией, но он явно не дошел до того, чтобы отдать собственное золото. — Стоит набить Джей-Джею морду, чтобы он отдал свою медаль Отабеку! 

Сара рассмеялась.

— Нет, не стоит, — возмутилась Мила. — Я знаю, что он твой бойфренд...

— Отабек не мой бойфренд! — залившись краской, сказал Юрий. Саре почудилось во фразе непроизнесенное «пока еще», хотя сам Юрий, возможно, этого и не осознавал.

— Ты не думай, что я не одобряю, — сказала Мила. — Просто видела я, какими взглядами вы друг с другом обмениваетесь. Плохо, конечно, что он настолько старше, но, если он будет обращаться с тобой уважительно, мне не придется бить ему морду.

— Так, во-первых, — начал Юрий, вытянувшись во весь свой маленький рост, — если бы вы подрались, это Отабек набил бы тебе морду. Хотя он не станет с тобой драться, потому что _джентльмен_. Во-вторых, — для пущего эффекта он загнул палец, — кто бы еще говорил про взгляды — можно подумать, я не заметил, как ты пялишься на Сару, словно она не настолько тебя старше. И в-третьих, — он упер руки в бедра и решительно выпятил вперед подбородок, словно собрался заходить на прыжок, — Отабек. Не. Мой. Бойфренд.

Сара удивленно уставилась на Милу. Юрий ведь просто дразнится, так? Но Миле было явно не смешно. Она застыла на месте, и на ее бледных щеках заалели яркие пятна. Сердце Сары забилось чаще. Может, не ей одной нужно было просто набраться смелости? Может...

Мила еле слышно выдавила:

— Я не...

— Вот видишь! — сказал Юрий, который, кажется, только что сообразил, что его слишком занесло. — Теперь ты понимаешь, каково это! — Встревоженно нахмурившись, он посмотрел сначала на Милу, потом перевел взгляд на Сару, словно отчаянно жалел, что не может прочитать ее мысли. — Эм... — Он стиснул зубы и с шумом выдохнул. — Мне пора идти и... Все, я пошел. 

И с этими словами он сорвался с места.

— Мила, я... — начала было Сара, но та тоже убежала.

Сара нашла ее на улице. Мила дрожала под голыми ветками какого-то дерева, сжав руки в карманах куртки.

— Прости, — шмыгнула она, — ты, наверное, думаешь, что я ужасно по-детски себя веду.

— Если прятаться от чувств — это по-детски, то я веду себя не лучше.

Мила резко подняла на нее взгляд.

Сара подошла ближе и взяла Милу за руки, пытаясь согреть. 

— Должна признаться, что еще несколько дней назад я ничего не понимала, но...

Мила распахнула глаза.

— Аксель?

Сара сделала еще один шаг вперед. 

— Нет, — со смехом сказала она, уговаривая себя не бояться. — Ну, то есть — и да, и нет. Твои энергия, сила и мощь. Я их увидела и подумала — хочу. Хочу, чтобы...  
Сара почувствовала холодное прикосновение рук к лицу — а через мгновение они уже целовались. Глаза Милы под полуприкрытыми веками казались совсем темными. 

— Так бери, — сказала Мила. — Бери все.

Губы Милы поначалу были холодными, но Сара почувствовала, как ее окатывает волна жара — зарождаясь во рту и стекая по телу вниз. Сара крепко обхватила Милу руками и приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы было удобнее целоваться. Она всегда восхищалась статной фигурой Милы, любила их объятья и дружеские прикосновения. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Она водила руками по спине Милы — и чувствовала ответную дрожь; опускала ладони на бедра, зарывалась пальцами в волосы. Мила касалась ее в ответ — одновременно страстно и нежно, застенчиво и откровенно.

Сара поняла, что всегда хотела именно этого. Мила была потрясающей — ее красота, доброта, ее оптимизм и жизнерадостность — все это ошеломляло и кружило голову. Сара не могла от нее оторваться. 

В итоге им удачно подвернулась бетонная колонна, и они к ней прислонились. Юбка Сары оказалась задрана до пояса, ноги обвивали талию Милы, на губах было ее имя. Мила, целовавшая ей шею, вдруг остановилась и уткнулась лбом в плечо.

— Так я тебе правда нравлюсь? — спросила она. 

— Э... Да? — рассмеялась Сара. Она была твердо уверена в том, что на этот раз они точно пересекли границы дружеского общения — даже между женщинами.  
Мила поцеловала ее в щеку.

— Извини. Просто... Ты мне очень нравишься, Сара. Я пойму, если ты не чувствуешь того же — или не так же сильно. Просто я... — Она вздохнула и еще крепче прижалась к Саре.

Сара опустила ноги на землю и обхватила лицо Милы ладонями. Щеки у нее были совсем холодные.

— Мила, — сказала она. — _Мила_. Ты же не думаешь, что я расчетливая старуха, которая решила поиграть твоими чувствами? Я люблю тебя! Пусть и поняла это только несколько дней назад, но поверь — уж поняла так поняла. На свете нет слов, которые могли бы выразить, как сильно я тебя люблю. Мне придется изобрести новую форму поэзии и новые формы фигурного катания, чтобы это продемонстрировать. — Она легко коснулась губами Милиных. — Но сначала я хочу отвести тебя в тепло. Потому что люблю тебя и к тому же сама замерзла.

— Ладно, — согласилась со смехом Мила, и они, взявшись за руки, побежали к отелю.

Когда двери отеля за ними закрылись, они потопали ногами и улыбнулись друг другу. Сара даже удивилась тому, что можно чувствовать себя настолько счастливой. При этом она очень старалась не думать о том, что через несколько недель они окажутся в тысячах километров друг от друга.

— Так сколько времени ты пыталась за мной ухаживать, пока я тупо этого не замечала? — спросила Сара по пути к лифту. — Наверное, как минимум с нашей поездки из аэропорта?

— С юниорских соревнований, — ответила Мила.

— Мила Бабичева! — ахнула Сара, думая обо всех проявлениях «невинной привязанности», которые Мила демонстрировала, еще будучи совсем юной девушкой. — Ну я и дура, а? Ладно, это все Мики виноват — он столько шуму поднимал из-за мальчиков, что девочек-то я и не замечала.

— Ох уж этот Мики, — сказала Мила. — Не обижайся, но если он попытается меня от тебя отпугнуть, придется столкнуть его под «Замбони». 

Сара хихикнула, представив себе эту сцену в красках.

— Надеюсь, он осознал свои ошибки, но, если что, я смогу его приструнить. К тому же... — Она отвернулась — чтобы нажать на кнопку лифта, а заодно и спрятать лицо. — Если я буду жить в другой стране, ему сложнее будет портить мне жизнь...

Наверное, это она уж хватила через край, нет? Но она правда хотела пожить отдельно от Мики — и к тому же ей жизненно необходимо было оказаться рядом с Милой. Мысль о том, чтобы видеться только на соревнованиях, казалась непереносимой. Конечно, если Миле захочется больше дистанции, Сара может отправиться в какое-нибудь другое место: в конце концов, золото финала Гран-При открывало множество дверей. Но если Мила позволит — она будет рядом, с сегодняшнего дня и навсегда. 

— Сара, — изумленно проговорила Мила, — для человека, который только что обзавелся девушкой, ты настроена очень решительно, а? 

Сара снова к ней повернулась, упершись обеими руками в стену.

— Да. Тебя это напрягает?

— Нет, я с тобой — каждый шаг пути. — И Мила склонилась, чтобы снова поцеловать ее. 

К тому моменту когда приехал лифт, они переплелись друг с другом, избавились от половины одежды и усыпали пол в вестибюле вывалившимися из волос Сары шпильками.

Двери звякнули, и Сара, придя в себя, почувствовала неловкость перед теми несчастными, которые сейчас выйдут из лифта Она судорожно одернула юбку, развернулась — и столкнулась нос к носу с изумленно уставившимися на нее братом и Эмилем.

Лицо Мики было пунцовым.

— Что... Я...

— Привет, Микеле, — бодро поздоровалась Мила, заходя в лифт и нажимая кнопку Сариного этажа. — Мы наверх — трахаться. — Она замерла и обеспокоенно посмотрела на Сару, разом растеряв всю самоуверенность. — По крайней мере... Я, конечно, не могу брать на себя смелость... Если ты не готова...

— Нет-нет, трахаться — это отличная идея, — заверила ее Сара.

— Здорово, — слабым голосом проговорил Мики.

— Правда? — удивилась Сара. Приглядевшись к брату внимательнее, она поняла, что его кожа так порозовела не только от смущения. На шее красовалось красное пятно, а рот казался припухшим.

Мики потер губы и уставился в пол.

— Я тут недавно... Кое-что про себя понял.

Эмиль внезапно подпрыгнул и порывисто обнял Сару, а затем и Милу.

— Мы с Мики обручились! — заявил он, сияя при этом от счастья еще сильнее, чем обычно. 

— Что? — переспросила Сара. Она и сама начала подозревать в последнее время, что между этими двумя что-то происходит, но «обручились»? Вот это поворот.

— Я действительно поклялся Эмилю в своей вечной преданности, — торжественно объявил Мики и, склонившись над рукой Эмиля, поцеловал ее. — Но я до сих пор убежден, что он пока не осознает, насколько я недостоин его чувств. Только когда я искуплю все свои недостойные поступки — и если по прошествии года мой Эмиль все еще будет счастлив рядом со мной и не передумает, — я позволю себе связать себя с ним полноценными узами.

Эмиль устремил на Мики такой влюбленный взгляд, словно тот не нагородил только что отборнейшей бредятины. Ну, по крайней мере, он казался счастливым. И разве это было намного более странным, чем ее запланированный переезд в Россию? На самом деле, ей даже слегка стало не по себе от схожести их ситуаций.

— Поздравляю! — сказала Сара — что еще она могла сказать?

— Спасибо! — ответил Эмиль. — Наверное, это значит, что ты теперь и мне сестра, так? 

— Нет, Эмиль, — встрял Мики, — ты не можешь... 

Эмиль взъерошил Мики волосы.

— Да, да, — со смехом сказал он. — Она станет моей сестрой через год, если мы все еще будем вместе. А мы будем. — Мики надулся, и Эмиль закатил глаза. — А если даже и нет, все равно.... Мне очень нравится Сара — и она в любом случае может быть моей сестрой, если захочет. 

Еще вчера перспектива заполучить двух братцев по цене одного была кошмарной, но сегодня она показалась Саре не такой уж плохой.

Сара поцеловала Эмиля в щеку.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, — сказала она. 

Эмиль вернул поцелуй. Это было приятно — особенно из-за того, что Мики не возражал. Более того — даже обрадовался. 

— Семья — это важно, — объявил он. — Но я, возможно, был настолько ослеплен любовью к семье, что не замечал других ее разновидностей. — Он взял Сару за руку. — Сара, я люблю тебя. Ты всегда будешь моей возлюбленной сестрой. Но... — Он слегка склонил голову в сторону Милы. — Если Сара выбрала тебя, Мила Бабичева, то я уважаю ее выбор. И желаю вам обеим счастья.

— Спасибо, — слегка озадаченно ответила Мила.

Когда двери лифта за ними закрылись, Мила и Сара переглянулись — и одновременно разразились хохотом.

— Я смотрю, вы, Криспино, ничего не делаете наполовину, да? 

— Это точно, — согласилась Сара. —Но, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что я все-таки не такая чокнутая, как мой брат. Похоже, Эмиль с ним и правда счастлив, но...— Она покачала головой. 

— По крайней мере, нам стоит отложить разговоры о свадьбе хотя бы до того момента, как нашим отношениям будет больше одного дня, как считаешь? — спросила Мила.

— Как минимум, — согласилась Сара.

Она открыла дверь номера, и пульс ее слегка участился от мысли о том, зачем они сюда пришли. Она уже приводила в свой номер мужчин, но никто из них не был для нее по-настоящему важен. На этот раз все было по-другому.

Закрывая дверь, Сара услышала скрип кровати сзади — Мила явно на нее села. Сара пока еще не была готова развернуться.

— Я думаю, мне стоит уехать из Флоренции, — сказала она, обращаясь к висящему в тени продолговатому зеркалу. — Не могу оставаться в одном городе с Мики — все опять вернется на круги своя. — Сара задумалась о том, как в их с братом отношения постепенно проник яд. Сейчас ситуация улучшилась, но они никогда уже не смогут вернуться к полному доверию, которое было у них в прошлом. Одна только мысль о том, что подобное может произойти с Милой, выморозило все ее внутренности. — Хотя, может, мне стоит какое-то время пожить одной. Может, поехать в Москву, а не в Петербург, или... 

Мила встала, подошла сзади и положила ладони Саре на живот. Сара накрыла ее руки своими — прикосновение было очень приятным, и они здорово смотрелись в тусклом отражении зеркала. Мила поцеловала ее в макушку.

— Совсем одной ты точно не будешь. Но я понимаю. Нам не обязательно торопиться. И ты, с твоей щедрой душой, заслуживаешь право понять, кто ты и что ты, не ориентируясь на людей рядом. Даже на меня. 

Сара развернулась и положила голову Миле на грудь, а та зарылась пальцами ей в волосы.

— Мила, я... пока знаю любовь только в одном варианте: когда она поглощает целиком, и ты столько даешь и забираешь, что в итоге остаешься пустой. Я старше тебя, и могу быть очень напористой, и, если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь... если тебе будет нужно... — Она почувствовала, что глаза защипало, и не смогла продолжить.

— Сара... я понимаю. — Руки Милы на ее спине дарили тепло и утешение. — Ты не такая, как твой брат. Если что-то пойдет не так, я поговорю с тобой — или ты поговоришь со мной, и мы сможем все исправить. Мы вместе разберемся, что для нас значит наша любовь. 

Сара всхлипнула и крепче сжала Милу. 

— Спасибо. 

Этого, наверное, было недостаточно, но она не могла придумать, что тут еще можно сказать.

На этот раз, когда они поцеловались, губы Милы были теплыми.

**Author's Note:**

> Автор прекрасно знает, что шансы на то, что какая-нибудь фигуристка в ближайшее время прыгнет четверной аксель, даже в мире «Yuri On Ice», равняются примерно нулю. Но в этом фике такой поворот сюжета просто напрашивался, и автор решила не отказывать себе в красивом фантастическом элементе. 
> 
> В этом фике вообще программы женщин технически в среднем посложнее, чем на самом деле: любые прыжки в четыре оборота – пока еще нехарактерный элемент для женского одиночного катания. 
> 
> Короткую программу Мила катает под музыку из "Лебединого озера", вот [этот фрагмент](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hO5Wh01gxTM). Визуально автор вдохновлялась вот [этой программой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYq1AexvVBE).  
> Сара катает короткую программу под музыку из народной французской песенки [Il pleut, il pleut, bergère](https://lyricstranslate.com/en/il-pleut-il-pleut-berg%C3%A8re-it-raining-it-raining-shepherdess.html), которая как раз подходит в пару к народной французской песне L'homme Armé, под которую катается Микеле. 
> 
> Конкретную музыку к произвольной программе Милы автор себе не представляет, но при описании ее катания вдохновлялась двумя программами: вот [этой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUskvEAITdE) и [этой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ke0iusvydl8).  
> И пять копеек от переводчицы: лично мне описание стиля катания Милы очень напоминает стиль и энергетику легендарной Сурии Бонали. Посмотреть и поностальгировать можно, например, [вот здесь](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fexLmuu4mlI&t=161s)) - это как раз программа, за которую ей в 1994 году не дали первое место на чемпионате мира, несмотря на больший уровень технической сложности, чем у Юки Сато. 
> 
> У Сары произвольная программа поставлена на музыку Let It Go (из мультфильма Frozen); автор, когда писала, представляла себе вот [эту программу](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPf4BWR0TvM) с элементами [этой](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQig3BQ9zDE).


End file.
